


Time Mishap

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Field Trip, Fluff and Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: Kyungsoo's excited to finally see Jongin but the latter messes up the details about his field trip.





	1. Calls, Messages and December Conflict

 

**[November 29, 2013, Friday]**

**7:15 am, Do’s Residence**

 

“ _Kyungie hyung…_ ”

“….”

“ _Kyungie hyuuung…._ ”

“….”

“ _HYUNG! WAKE UP‼_ ”

“Hnn..huh, what th-?”

Kyungsoo jumped off his bed as if someone just poured an ice cold bucket of water all over him. He was in the middle of dreaming about a certain tanned boy laughing while lying down with him on a familiar red foldable cushion when a certain voice broke him away from his sweet dream.

“ _Are you awake now?_ ”

“Ugh. How long have you been there?” Kyungsoo yawned as he stretched both of his milky white hands up in the air, loosening all the constrained limbs from his long night sleep.

“ _About 5 minutes ago…_ ”

Kyungsoo yawned once more as his fingers went on absent mindedly scratching his still droopy eyes far from being wide awake. His other free hand started searching along the waves of the soft white sheets almost covering his whole queen-sized bed, abruptly stopping when he felt the cream coloured case cover of his tablet. His fingers fiddled on the magnetic folded lock and as the tablet became free from its soft cover, a familiar smiling face greeted his almost awake eyes.

“ _Good morning, Kyungie hyung._ ”

Kyungsoo smiled. Of course, only one person would call him this early in the morning. That one person that he always set the option _answer immediately_ for all his calls on his phone and even on Skype, regardless of wherever he is - may it be during class, studying, or even during work. He always made sure to give time for this one special person despite his jam-packed and tight schedule.

“Good morning Jonginnie.”

The person on the screen beamed, his smile escalating to that with pure happiness as he heard Kyungsoo greet him back. He scratched his nape while trying not to face directly on the screen, that sweet smile never leaving his lips.

“ _You’ll be late for school hyung._ ”

“It’s still early Jonginnie, don’t worry. I can talk for a bit more.” Kyungsoo explained as he made his way towards his bathroom, the tablet still in his hands. He positioned it carefully on the built-in shelf, making sure that Jongin still has the perfect view to see him through the screen as did his morning freshen up.

There was a short pause before Kyungsoo heard a nearly audible reply from the speakers.

“ _Okay…_ ”

Kyungsoo accidentally dropped his toothbrush on the white, alabaster sink while still in the middle of washing it free from the remnants of toothpaste and bubbles. Jongin’s tone was not the usual, normal happy one and Kyungsoo knew that instant that something’s bothering the younger.

Properly returning the toothbrush (after one last proper rinse) on its case above the sink, Kyungsoo brought back his attention to the said boy.

“What’s wrong?” He worriedly asked, looking right towards the screen.

But Jongin wasn’t at the screen any more. Instead, it was focused on a white sheet of paper with carefully, formally printed black inked letters. Kyungsoo squinted near enough to be able to read what it said.

“….University 2013 Annual School Trip…” Kyungsoo stopped reading. _Oh_.

“ _Surprise!_ ” Jongin grinned as he reappeared once more on the screen, removing the white sheet off the camera. The excitement seemed to be oozing out of his body and despite that it was only a video call, Kyungsoo can’t help but become affected by his giddiness as well, seeing that the same grin crept along his very own lips.

“Okay, how did your school trip become a surprise this time?” Kyungsoo asked, raising one of his eyebrows in pure curiosity.

Jongin smirked and was followed immediately by a short ruffling of sounds on the other line, and the white sheet once again came into view, but this time, a new set of printed letters were focused on the screen.

“ _Read._ ”

There were a few seconds of silence as the familiar words written beside DESTINATION plastered on the screen registered on Kyungsoo’s mind.

“Ahhhh! You’re coming here!” Kyungsoo squealed, voice overflowing with pure excitement and anticipation. He tried to reread the paper but Jongin yanked it away again from the camera, showing his excited facial expression once more.

“ _Yes hyung! It’s a four day long trip over the school days next week. We’ll be touring parts of the city. And since the last stop is a mall near your university. I was hoping we could uh… meet up… a-and… you know… talk… and bonding and stuff?_ ”

Kyungsoo can’t help but giggle as he watched Jongin scramble over his words. _How could he even say no to this dear boy?_

And so, despite the ranting on his mind that next week's going to be really packed to the peak with schedules and deadlines, both from his majors and his work as well, Kyungsoo has far long decided on his answer.

“Of course Jonginnie. Let’s meet. I miss you.” Kyungsoo replied.

“ _Really?_ ” Jongin carefully asked.

“Of course. Anything for my Jonginnie.”

“ _Yay!_ ”

“Just tell me what time and where okay?”

“ _Yup! It’s on December 5. We’ll probably be there in the afternoon since we only have 2 stops that day._ ”

“Okay. I’ll see you then. You should start preparing too, you know? You still have class.” Kyungsoo pointed out as he took out a new set of clothes from his walk-in closet, along with a new pearl white body towel.

“ _B-but…I still…_ ” Jongin pleaded.

“No buts, Jonginnie. I’ll call you later during break okay?” Kyungsoo retorted. He glanced back at his digital clock, frowning as he saw it bleed the digits 7:45.

“ _Alright hyung. I’ll hang up now. Careful on your way, okay? I’ll call you later! Bye-bye!_ ” Jongin muttered, and after seeing Kyungsoo smiled and waved back, he hang up the call, leaving his saved picture on Kyungsoo’s contacts pasted on the screen and a Call Ended note.

_December 5… I can’t wait!_ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he fixed up his stuffs in his backpack.

 

 

* * *

 

**12:06 pm, Research Room**

 

“Kyungsoo-ah! Drop that mouse already! It’s lunch break!” There was a nagging behind his earphones, just in time for him to hear after he dropped the volume of his music player. Kyungsoo carefully removed the translucent white earbuds, placing them perfectly back to his earphone winder which, to his surprise, was abruptly taken away from him by a tall giant.

“Yah! Chanyeol hyung! Give it back!” Kyungsoo tried to reach for his stolen item, but the tall boy used his height to his advantage, raising his hands high up and away from Kyungsoo’s hard attempt of reaching it above raised toes. Chanyeol chuckled at the sight, as well as the marring frown on Kyungsoo face.

“Only if you grab your lunch and eat with me.” He offered, with no attempt of lowering the object held in captive.

“Alright, alright. But I need to check something first.” Kyungsoo sighed in defeat, reaching for his tablet which was sitting idly beside his laptop. No sound came from the said gadget, making Kyungsoo think for a bit.

_No call from Jongin yet._

He usually ate his self-prepared lunch inside the design-research room so that he could enjoy the aircon even during the break. And since the room’s always almost deserted, having most of the office workers go out and eat at the cafeteria or the nearest restaurants from their college, Kyungsoo’s able to receive his most awaited call of the day (as well as any other calls made by the person named _Kim Jongin_ ) and talk to Jongin during lunch break without any distraction.

But he knew well when his co-student assistant, Park Chanyeol, who’s currently a design student assistant for one of their professors and is Kyungsoo’s batchmate, started ranting out and asking him for something. The lanky giant never accepts _no_ for an answer and Kyungsoo’s not up for a long debate that would probably eat up 2/3 of his precious lunch break.

Leaning on the more advantageous option, he grabbed his pocket phone and tablet along with his lunch and followed Chanyeol to the college open grounds.

Chanyeol highly preferred eating in the small garden adjacent to their college building since it provides a more private environment, but not secluded enough, and they could enjoy the view and the comfortable silence while eating their mouth-watering lunch. But what makes him more excited was that he knew that Kyungsoo always prepares his own lunch M-W-F, and since today’s Friday, he’d never let the opportunity pass to taste his friend’s prestigious cooking.

Kyungsoo’s cooked lunch never fails to amaze him as always.

“Hyung! I haven’t even tried it yet! What if it doesn’t taste good?” Kyungsoo protested when Chanyeol discreetly grabbed a bite from his plate of spaghetti. The giant on the other hand started savouring the dish on his mouth, smiling contentedly as the taste started overpowering his tongue. _So delicious_.

“Your dishes never fail to impress me, Kyungie.” Chanyeol responded back as he swallowed the heavenly tasting food.

“Yeah right, and soon enough you’d started telling me that my dishes taste way better than your own mother’s cooking or any restaurants you’ve ever eaten before.” Kyungsoo snapped back jokingly as he tried his lunch, the red sauce shortly making a mess at the corners of his heart shaped lips.

Chanyeol chuckled as his finger reached towards the younger, effectively removing the sauce stain,  licking the sauce on his finger right after. Kyungsoo’s far used to his too-touchy gestures by now that actions like this doesn’t surpise him anymore, and he’d stopped way back when it comes to reprimanding his hyung about it since he’d never listen anyway. _And he’d never stop either way._

“How did you know I’m about to say that?”

“Seriously, hyung?”

“Seriously.”

Kyungsoo stared back as the giant kept his eyes focused on him. And after a few seconds, the two of them started bursting out restrained chuckles, and in a matter of seconds, completely filling out the air with unending laughter.

“You must be kidding me hyung! Aunt’s dishes are way tastier than my own!” Kyungsoo was in a heaping mess from too much laughing.

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry about that. Mom’s gonna kill me if she hears me say that.” Chanyeol was as bad as him, still curling up from too much laughing.

“But seriously, Kyungie. Your dishes are really one of a kind. When did you start learning how to cook?” he asked as he fixed himself upright, dusting off the grass leaves that stuck to his white polo shirt.

“Hmm… I guess, back when I was 12? I had a certain reason back then. And it just became a habit soon enough. Or probably that I can’t find satisfaction on take-out meals at all.”

“12? That young? No wonder these tastes so so good now. You’ve had almost a decade of practice!” Chanyeol beamed as he took more bites from Kyungsoo’s spaghetti.

Kyungsoo smiled as he remembered an 11 year old Jongin clinging to him back then when they were the only two left behind at Jongin’s house. His parents were out for a weekend business trip, and since Kyungsoo was back at the province for a summer vacation, Mr. and Mrs. Kim were more than happy to have him stay with Jongin in their house during the break.

They knew very well that Jongin likes Kyungsoo’s company, seeing how the younger started behaving well (but still with occasional giddiness) when they mentioned that Kyungsoo’s living with them during those 2 months only if he acts like a good boy.

His focus drifted more on that time when Jongin woke him up in the middle of his sleep with a cute pout on his face, asking for Kyungsoo to cook something.

The older’s eyes went wide, fully awake, since he never cooked before, and bad enough the cook hasn’t arrived yet that day since it was only quarter to five in the morning.

Jongin rejected the option of bread, or junk foods for that matter, and pulled off the lines “ _My stomach hurts!_ ” and “ _I’m hungry, hyung~~_ ”, leaving the older with no choice but to stumble around the Kim’s black marble finished kitchen to look around and try to cooking something for hungry little Jongin.

Good thing that he always assisted his mother whenever she cooks their breakfast. Although he never tried cooking all by himself, he’d observed it more than a couple of times and the usual dishes his mother cooked where pretty much imprinted on his mind by now.

Going with the simplest and safest option of omelette, Kyungsoo tried to mimic everything his mother did whenever she cooks the said dish, the steps clearly engraved on Kyungsoo’s young mind from non-stop observing every morning.

He didn’t forget to remind Jongin to just stay at least a distance away from him since he didn’t want to accidentally hurt the younger while he ventures his way innocently within the kitchen.

After a few agonizing minutes of waiting, Kyungsoo successfully cooked off his first ever omelette breakfast, miraculously leaving the Kim's kitchen with partial stings from the cooking oil and a few not-so-deep knife scratches from dealing with the tomatoes. With the help of Jongin, they were able to get their plates and a pair of spoon and fork and headed back to Jongin’s bedroom.

Kyungsoo opted to try it first, but the younger shooed his hands away, saying that he should try it first. But despite the brattish attitude the younger exhibited, Kyungsoo will never forget how Jongin’s face lit up the moment he took the first bite of the experimental omelette; and that smile that started blossoming from his lips while launching on him for a sudden bear - tight hug, innocent kisses on the cheeks and non - stop praises of “ _It’s so delicious hyung!_ ” effectively turning the older boy beet red from the sudden attention he’s gotten.

Since then Kyungsoo kept on improving his cooking, all for seeing that fond smile Jongin displays every time he eats his very own prepared meals.

Just then a familiar sound broke Kyungsoo away from his thoughts.

 

_Since I met you, I liked you_

_The precious thing increased_

_Holding hand in the dusk_

_Happy rainbow…_

_This love song, love song…_

 

_Thousand years after…forever…_

_You are all my love…_

 

Kyungsoo momentarily blushed before clicking the answer button, anticipating hearing that wonderful voice that never fails to make his day brighter than ever.

 

“ _Hi hyung…_ ”

 

_8 more days… just 8 more..._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**[December 2, 2013, Monday]**

**10:25 am, Classroom**

 

“Oh God Baek, something’s really _wrong_ with Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol groaned  as he kept on tugging his best friend's shirt.

“What are you talking about Yeol?” Baekhyun whispered back, while stealing a short glance at their professor who was pretty much still in the middle of discussing their lesson for that day. He’s having a hard time following the lecture the moment Chanyeol started tugging his sleeves, so he decided to give the giant his full attention, albeit discreetly.

“Just look at him!” Chanyeol pointed out a 2 rows ahead of them, where a day-dreaming Do Kyungsoo sat quietly, head gently supported by his right hand, eyes staring off outside the classroom window, notes long forgotten on his study desk. A few sighs would once in a while escape his lips, yet shortly after will be traded with a goofy smile, which makes Baekhyun emit a soft chuckle.

“I swear Baek. He’s been like that since last Friday!” Chanyeol ranted out, hand ruffling his brown locks with much frustration. He noticed the change after they ate their lunch last week, to be precise, definitely after Kyungsoo received a call from someone he addressed as _Jonginnie_.

“There’s nothing to worry about Yeol. Kyungsoo’s fine. He’s probably just excited.” Baekhyun responded as he stood up and fixed his notes since the bell just rang and they need to change classrooms for their next class.

Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, stopping him from grabbing his black leather backpack. Baekhyun stared back at the giant, whose eyes are now filled with curiosity.

“You know something Baek, _don’t you?_ ”

Baekhyun smirked as he placed his hand above the younger, effectively removing it.

“Let’s just say Kyungsoo spilled something yesterday.” Baekhyun teased.

“What?‼ Kyungsoo told _you_ something?‼! _Seriously_??‼ Tell me‼! _Tell me‼!_ ”

Baekhyun laughed as the giant shook him playfully non-stop. “Alright! _Alright_! Stop shaking me! I’m getting dizzy!”

Chanyeol stopped abruptly, but grinned in triumph. “So?”

“He’s meeting someone this Thursday. That’s what he said.” Baekhyun explained as he rushed off to their next class.

“Oh God! Our Kyungsoo’s having a _guest_?! Why didn’t he tell me anything about t- YAH! WAIT FOR ME BYUN BAEKHYUN!” Chanyeol groaned once more as he run after a still laughing Baekhyun.

 

* * *

**[December 3, 2013, Tuesday]**

**12:15 pm, College building**

 

Kyungsoo’s been on the edge since morning. There hasn’t been one reply from all the messages he sent the younger since last night, and it wasn’t normal for the younger to let the day pass without even calling his favourite hyung.

Kyungsoo felt a stab of pain in his chest while thinking that Jongin was probably too busy to grant him even a short reply. He kept looking at his phone even during his class, which, of course the professors noticed, earning him quite a number of reprimands and warnings for the rest of the morning.

It was now 15 minutes since lunch time started, but still no sign of any calls or messages.

Kyungsoo decided to skip eating lunch, since he doesn’t have any appetite to eat at all. Plugging up his earphones and playing his favourite playlist, Kyungsoo weaved his way outside the research room which was still filled with randomly shouting voices and flying papers – all cramming with the upcoming deadlines with the hope of finishing everything before next week.

There’s not much students loitering the building’s corridors so Kyungsoo took the luxury to walk slowly and appreciate the view around the campus garden. He was about to reach for his phone once more when it suddenly vibrated, and before the ringtone music even started to play, Kyungsoo has quickly answered the call.

“ _Hi hyung.”_

“Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo sharply replied, indifference filling his voice.

The younger gulped from the other line. He clearly knows it’s not good news when his hyung addresses him with his full name.

“ _I’m sorry hyung! It’s just t-“_

“Are you in the vicinity now?”

“ _Y-yes_. _We’re at a restaurant right now for lunch.”_

“I see.”

“ _H-hyung…”_

“What is it?”

“ _Are you mad?”_

“No.”

Jongin huffed, and Kyungsoo could clearly imagine him pouting from the other line. Good thing it was just a voice call. Kyungsoo’s not letting the younger off the hook that easily after making him that much worried.

“ _I’m sorry… for not calling immediately._ ”

“Ok.”

“ _Hyung…_ ”

“…..”

After a few stalled seconds of quietness from both lines, Jongin broke the uncomfortable silence and started talking again.

“ _Have you eaten lunch?”_

“It’s bad manners to do a phone call while eating.” Kyungsoo replied as he settled on an empty bench.

_“I’ll take that as a no. Don’t skip lunch hyung. It’s bad for you.”_

Kyungsoo was about to retort back when he heard a new voice from Jongin’s line.

“ _Jonginnie. Let’s go._ ”

Kyungsoo frowned and muttered a short, “I need to go. See you on the 5th.” before effectively cutting off the line, without even giving the younger a chance to say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

**[December 4, 2013, Wednesday]**

**12:45 pm, Research Room**

 

“You’re skipping lunch again?” Chanyeol asked as he approached Kyungsoo who was still immersed in front of his laptop, fingers typing like the speed of light.

Kyungsoo stopped shortly from his inhumane typing to push back his black framed glasses and turn a bit to look at his hyung.

“I’m not hungry, hyung. Besides, I got a lot of things piled up here for submission.” Kyungsoo motioned to his right, where a small pile of folders with files laid quietly, some with post-its sticking out of the edges, all full of drabbles and notes Chanyeol can't see clearly from where he's standing.

“But those are still due on Saturday. You don’t have to finish them up today.”

“But I want to.” Kyungsoo replied one last time as he set his focus once again on the laptop screen. Chanyeol could only sigh in defeat as he placed a boxed meal on Kyungsoo’s desk.

“Just take a bite later okay?” The older spoke one last time before returning to his working desk. He was about to start working when he felt something continuously vibrating. After checking that it wasn’t his phone, Chanyeol faced Kyungsoo once more.

“Kyungsoo, I think you’re phone is r-“

“Don’t mind it.” Kyungsoo responded frigidly.

Chanyeol sighed deeply before taking his phone and sending a short message to Beakhyun.

 

To: Baekhyunnie

 

Something’s wrong with Kyungsoo.

Ice Cream Café later. 4pm.

 

 

* * *

 

**4:06 pm, Ice Cream Café**

 

“So, what’s wrong this time?” Baekhyun asked as he settled their ordered ice creams intricately arrranged on a tranparent cup on the black coffee table -  strawberry for Baekhyun, while choco vanilla for Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo’s mood turned 180 degrees.”

Baekhyun gaped and the spoon ungracefully fell on the pile of nicely cut strawberries on top of his ice cream.

“That’s bad. Is he skipping meals again?” 

Chanyeol could only nod in response.

“Well, you did try to make him eat _right_?” Baekhyun pointed out.

“I did! I even bought him his favourite pasta!” Chanyeol frowned as he remembered Kyungsoo ignoring his favourite pasta in the world.

“He didn’t say anything about it?”

“No. none at all. He’s too buried up with finishing the deadlines for our work at the research room.” Chanyeol sighed as he took a spoonful of his ice cream.

“Well, let’s just hope he gets better by tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

**9:26 pm, Do’s Residence**

 

Kyungsoo lied on his bed silently, eyes staring back at the dark ceiling illuminated by commercially made glow-in-the-dark stars he and Jongin arranged years ago when the younger went to the city for his very first visit.

His fingers were numb from the non-stop typing for almost 4 hours straight, but he neglected the pain since he was able to hand in his last submissions for the week. This means he wasn’t required to bring his laptop to school tomorrow – a goal he’s been aiming to accomplish so that when he and Jongin meets, he won’t be too disturbed with carrying the heavy equipment.

He sure was excited since he’d be meeting the younger tomorrow that he shortly forgotten that he haven’t taken a look to any of the notifications on his phone since the hastily ended conversation between the two of them yesterday.

Kyungsoo remembered the other voice on the line – it was a girl, and he hated the clingy note she exhibited as he called Jongin as _Jonginnie._

_He said only I could call him Jonginnie..._ Kyungsoo thought, but immediately slapped himself. Kyungsoo groaned as he felt a short pang of pain once more.

“Stupid heart! what’s wrong with you!”. Kyungsoo ranted on himself.

Dismissing any more stupid thoughts that might suddenly pop out of nowhere, he pulled out his phone from the front pocket of his black jeans.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide when he saw the notifications on his home screen.

 

114 new messages

88 missed calls

 

Sliding the unlock code immediately, Kyungsoo almost dropped the phone when he saw that all the messages and calls came from one person – _Jongin._ He was about to open the latest one when his phone buzzed, and Jongin’s smiling face came up on the screen.

 

**Jonginnie calling**

 

Kyungsoo slide the answer button, and placed the speakers near his ears.

 

“Hello?”

“ _HYUNG! THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED! ARE YOU OKAY?”_

Kyungsoo instantly moved the speakers away from his ears, wincing from the loud voice of the younger.

“Lower your voice please.”

“ _I’m sorry, but, I’ve been contacting you since yesterday hyung! Why won’t you answer any of my calls and messages? I was so worried!_ ”

“I-I’m sorry. I accidentally placed the phone on silent mode.” Kyungsoo lied.

_Well, it’s true that I’m sorry though, but really it’s his fault._

“ _I see... Just, please, place it on vibrate mode at least. That really scared the hell out of me._ ” Jongin sighed gratefully on the other line, smiling since he could hear his hyung’s voice once again.

“I’m really sorry Jonginnie.”

“ _You’re calling me Jonginnie again…Y-you’re not mad anymore hyung?”_

Kyungsoo smiled.

_Why was I even mad at this boy anyway?  Who cares about that girl?_

“No. I’m not anymore.” Kyungsoo shook his head despite knowing that Jongin can’t see him.

Jongin smiled on the other line. “ _Thank you hyung.”_

“I’ll see you then Jonginnie. Good night.”

“ _Good night hyung. Dream of me.”_ Jongin bid before cutting off the line, leaving a startled, madly blushing Kyungsoo.

_What was that?_

 

* * *

**[December 5, 2013, Thursday]**

**2:10pm, College Building**

 

“Kyungsoo? Leaving early?” Baekhyun asked as he noticed Kyungsoo heading out with his backpack.

“Yes hyung! I’m heading out to the mall!” Kyungsoo replied excitedly.

“Are you meeting him?”

Kyungsoo blushed madly.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Have fun then Kyungsoo!”

“I will hyung.” Kyungsoo bowed and started heading off to the exit hallway leading to the stairs. Baekhyun was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something.

“Oh! Kyungsoo!”

“Yes hyung?”, Kyungsoo turned back.

“Try to avoid the 2nd floor when you leave the building okay? You might bump into Chanyeol!” Baekhyun winked.

“I will hyung! Thank you!” Kyungsoo waved back as he raced for the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

**[2:45 pm, Mall proper]**

 

“I guess I’m still early.” Kyungsoo huffed as he arrived at the mall he and Jongin are supposed to meet. There wasn’t any call or message from Jongin, but this time, Kyungsoo thought that the younger was still busy at their current stop. And so, he decided to patiently wait for the younger to contact him.

“I’ll just take a tour for now then.” Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he enjoyed his walk around the mall, taking mental notes on the areas where he should take Jongin, especially the shops that Jongin mentioned back then that he really wants to visit.

The mall was large, havng consisted of 3 buildings, but since Kyungsoo has been going there since he was young, the mall’s plan was perfectly laid out on his mind. With music playing on his ears, Kyungsoo examined the whole shopping area from the main building to the annex building with complete ease.

After almost 3 hours of non-stop walking and going in and out of shops, Kyungsoo felt his tummy growling. After checking his phone for any messages from Jongin that he might have missed, Kyungsoo decided to head down to the ground floor, where the food court was located.

_I was hoping to eat together with him. But I guess it won’t hurt if I eat ahead for now._

Picking a light meal combination of his favourite pasta and a chocolate sundae, Kyungsoo took a seat at one of the empty four - seater tables.

After finishing his meal, Kyungsoo sighed when he realized that Jongin still hasn’t contacted him yet.

“They’re probably stuck at the last stop, or at a traffic jam right?” Kyungsoo asked himself quietly. He took off one of his pocket books he always brought with him in case of instances where he has to wait for someone.

 

8:00 pm

Still no sign of Jongin.

Kyungsoo’s been trying to call Jongin’s phone for quite a number of times now, but he can’t connect to the younger’s line. Kyungsoo’s worried feeling now escalated to a bit of annoyance.

“Why isn’t he answering the phone?!”

 

 

* * *

 

Tick tock.

 

9:20 pm

 

“Dammit! Where the hell is he?”

 

Kyungsoo looked around the mall area, but no sign of Kim Jongin. Instead, he spotted a number of the aisle stores packing up and some of the shops closing up. He then remembered that the mall closes by 10 pm.

 

0 new messages

0 missed calls

25 dialled calls.

 

“ _The number you have dialled is unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later._ _”_

 

“Fuck you Kim Jongin. I hate you.”

Kyungsoo tried once again. “One last call, Kim Jongin. If you don’t answer this, I’m leaving.”

Just then, the receiver picked up the call.

“ _Hyung?_ ” Jongin’s voice was bit slurry, as if he just woke up from his sleep.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Kyungsoo yelled at the phone speakers, making the passing shoppers look at him, yet Kyungsoo could care any less.

“ _At the hotel. Why? What’s wrong?_ ” Jongin replied innocently.

“Hotel?! I thought we’re meeting today?!”

“ _What? Wait, where are you hyung?”_

“At the mall.”

“ _At the mall? What are you d- Oh. Oh no. Mall? That was supposed to be tomorrow hyung!”_

“What tomorrow?! You told me we’re meeting on the 5th?!”

“ _I said it was on the last day of the trip, and that’s tomorrow._ ”

“What tomorrow?! You told me _last time_ that it’s _on the 5 th_!”

“ _Didn’t I tell you it was moved last M- Oh. Shit. I didn’t! I was supposed to tell you last night! Oh God. I’m so sorry hyung. I’m so sorry. How- how long have you been there?”_ Jongin asked worriedly.

“Since 3 pm.”

Jongin gasped on the other line.

“ _Hyung…_ ”

“So it’s tomorrow? Alright. Got it. Good night.” Kyungsoo sighed as his face fell.

“ _Hyung wait I-_ “

But Kyungsoo didn’t hear the end of Jongin’s explanation since the phone call was suddenly cut off.

Much to his luck, his phone already ran out of battery and the screen was now pitch black. Taking out his iPod, Kyungsoo transferred his earphone plug to it and started scanning on his playlists.

After choosing a few songs and setting it to shuffle mode, Kyungsoo tuned off everything around him. He kept his phone inside his pocket along with his small digital camera, and led his feet towards the train station connected to the mall.

A few tears escaped his eyes as he settled himself on an empty seat at the end of the almost empty train cabs. He tried searching for his handkerchief, the black one he always uses especially during special occasions, but he failed to find it neither in his backpack nor inside his pockets.

 “Great. Now I lost my favourite handkerchief too.”

 

* * *

 

**11:45 pm, Online**

 

Instagram update

 

@do_kyungsoo

*image of night city skyline taken at the train*

_Reminds me of my favourite handkerchief I lost today._

_Wasted 7 hours_ _._

 

New Notifications: Comments

 

From: @puppyBaek0506

Oh no. Someone’s in trouble.

 

From: @Yeollie61

Hey Kyungsoo, what’s wrong? Should I visit you?

 

From @do_kyungsoo

Baekhyun – hyung, Chanyeol - hyung… I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk about it right now. Good night.

 

 

* * *

 

**[December 6, 2013, Friday]**

**12:30 pm; Research Room**

 

“Kyungsoo. What are you doing here?”

“Working, obviously hyung.”

“But you finished the deadline last Wednesday!”

“….”

“What happened yesterday?” Chanyeol softly inquired. Kyungsoo avoided his gaze as a reply.

“Nothing.”

Chanyeol sighed and grabbed something, leaning up closer to Kyungsoo to give him a better view.

“Then why aren’t you answering your phone?” Chanyeol shook Kyungsoo’s phone in front of the doe-eyed boy, and much to his dismay, he could see his phone lit up with a smiling face of Jongin and the words:

 

**Jonginnie calling**

 

Kyungsoo immediately grabbed the phone away from Chanyeol. The older quirked an eyebrow, making Kyungsoo groan in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll answer.” Kyungsoo surrendered as he swiped the answer button.

“ _Hyung…_ ” Jongin’s voice sounded tired and weary on the other line.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo replied, trying to sound normal.

_Although deep inside he wanted to scream at Jongin but he can’t find the will to do so._

“ _Are you still mad hyung? I’m really sorry. I swear. I didn’t mean to forget. I’m sorry hyung. Please…please forgive me…_ ” Jongin’s voice was laced with desperation.

“Where are you?”

 “ _We’re at the second to the last stop. The tour guide said it’s just an hour away from the mall._ ”

“Okay. I’m ending this call now. Just send me a message when you arrive.”

Kyungsoo heard Jongin mutter a soft _okay_ before he ended the call.

Safely placing back his phone on an empty part of his still-cluttered-with-files desk, Kyungsoo look back at Chanyeol with slightly tired eyes

“There. Happy?” Kyungsoo asked sarcastically.

“Kyungsoo, you’re torturing the boy.” Chanyeol pointed out without any further thinking.

“I.am.not.”

“Yes.You.Are. Just, don’t regret anything in the end okay?”

Kyungsoo was lost in thoughts when Chanyeol left to go back to his own workspace.

_But… I have the right to get mad…_

 

*buzz*

**New message**

 

From: Jonginnie

Hyung, I’m really sorry. Please… forgive me please… I’ll do anything.

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he types for a short reply.

 

From: Kyungie-hyung

It’s fine. Forget about it. I’ll see you later.

 

From: Jonginnie

I know you’re still mad hyung. I can feel it. I have my detector you know?

Please hyung… just tell me. Anything… I’ll do anything to make it up to you.

 

A soft chuckle escaped Kyungsoo’s lips when he read the word _detector._ It was like an inside joke for the two of them. Jongin has this kind of instinct to somehow know whatever’s going around with Kyungsoo.

It’s like he could actually feel when the older’s feeling sad, happy, laughing, or even scared. Kyungsoo usually dismisses it as coincidence, but it still makes him wonder, especially that one time when he’s singing inside his mind one of the OST’s of his favourite Korean drama show and Jongin who was silently sitting beside him started singing the same song, this time out loud in the air, exactly matching the lyrics in Kyungsoo’s mind.

 

From: Kyungie-hyung

Anything?

 

In a matter of seconds another reply came.

 

From: Jonginnie

Anything hyung.

Anything you say.

Anything for you.

 

“No...I shouldn’t. But, I guess it won’t hurt right?” Kyungsoo smirked as he typed his final reply.

 

From: Kyungie-hyung

A kiss and hug will do.

See you later, Jonginnie.

 

From: Jonginnie

H-hyung! T-that’s…

I-I’ll t-try.

I’ll see you later.

 

Kyungsoo dropped his phone from the surprising reply.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

* * *

 

**2:45 pm; Research Room**

 

**Jonginnie calling**

 

“Hello?”

“ _Hyung! Where are you?? We’re here now!_ ”

“What?!”

“ _We’re here! At the mall!_ ”

“I told you to send me a message before you arrive at the mall!”

“ _I’m sorry! I didn’t think the trip towards the mall could be that fast!_ ”

“Alright. I’m heading out now. Wait for me.”

“ _I will hyung! Take care on your way!_ ”

 

* * *

**3:16 pm, Mall proper**

 

**Jonginnie calling**

 

“ _Where are you hyung? Are you at the mall now?”_

“Y-yeah I’m here. Where are you?” Kyungsoo replied, still recovering his breath from his run from the terminal area.

“ _Inside the department store. We’re on the third floor. Somewhere along the ladies shoes.”_

_Ladies shoes? What the hell is he doing at the ladies section?_

“Alright. Stay on the line. I’m heading inside the department store.”

Kyungsoo went immediately to the 3rd floor of the department store, only to be surrounded by kids clothing and ladies lingerie.

“Kim Jongin! There’s no ladies shoes on the 3rd floor! You might mean 2nd floor!” Kyungsoo ranted out as he made his way near the atrium opening where the escalators heading down are located. Kyungsoo remembered that the mall management always places a small directory stand beside the escalators inside the department store for the customers.

“ _But hyung! I’m staying at the edges overlooking the atrium, and I counted it. It’s the third floor.”_ Jongin whined as he explained to the older.

“Aish! The lowest one isn’t counted! That’s the lower ground floor!”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Wait. I’m hanging up now. Stay where you are."

Kyungsoo chose to go down the escalator at the other side of the atrium, hoping to surprise the boy who was apparently staying at the end of the nearest escalator leading down the lower floor.

Carefully maneuvering around other shoppers and a few stalls of shoes and other ladies stuffs, at last Kyungsoo reached the other escalator, and without a doubt, a tall male was leaning at the edge of the glass rails, looking up at the upper floor as if searching for someone.

Kyungsoo was jusy 3 steps away when the boy in front suddenly turned around.

"Hyung!" Jongin called excitedly.

Kyungsoo smiled after he became the one being surprised. He thought his plan was fool proof but then again, Jongin's capacity to feel his presence was beyond his understanding.  Jongin was about to step towards him for a welcome hug when the girl beside him held his arm.

"Oppa."

Kyungsoo's face fell, although he didn't quite showed it in front of the two. He recognized the voice immediately. She was the same girl he heard calling Jongin _Jonginnie_ from the other day's phone call (the one he deliberately ended due to his shock). The once excited mood turned black in Kyungsoo's eyes in an instant.

"Oh, uhm, Kyungsoo hyung, this is Seohyun. Seohyun, meet Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin flatly introduced the two with each other.

The older kept a civil smile as he reached out a hand for a brief shake with the girl, yet deep inside his ears were ringing when he heard Jongin address him as Kyungsoo hyung...and not Kyungie - hyung in front of the girl named Seohyun.

"Hi Seohyun-ssi."

"Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo smiled briefly before turning his attention back to Jongin, and away from the sight of Seohyun's arms linked with Jongin's.

"So...what do we do?"

"We've got free time until 10pm. The different classes will meet up by 10:15 pm at the parking area. Aside from that, we're free to go around and shop." Jongin explained.

Kyungsoo checked his watch.

3:45 pm

_About 6 more hours._

Kyungsoo was about to ask Jongin where he'd like to go when Seohyun suddenly spoke up.

"Oppa. Can we go to Penshoppe first? I want to buy some clothes. Please?" Seohyun asked Jongin cutely, making Kyungsoo almost puke in disgust.

_Ugh. I can't stand this._ Kyungsoo thought as he discreetly looked back at the two. He was starting to get annoyed because Seohyun was not removing his arms on Jongin while the lad wasn't doing annything about it.

And the fact that there'd be the 3 of them instead of only _him and Jongin_ having fun was definitely eating out his patience. But then again, being the oldest, Kyungsoo has to be the understanding one. _To hell with this age shit!_

"If you want to go to that clothing shop, its main stall is located at the ground floor outside the department store." Kyungsoo explained.

"Oh! That's great! Kyungsoo-ssi knows where it is. Let's go." Seohyun excitedly announced as he tugged Jongin to move along.

Being the one familiar with the mall, Kyungsoo was _forced_ (well, he believes he was forced because this wasn't the situation he was expecting to be in 9 days ago when Jongin said they'd meet and have fun together) to lead them towards the said shop Seohyun wanted to go to. And mind you, this is definitely NOT FUN under Kyungsoo's vocabulary.

It's more like BABYSITTER, or TOUR GUIDE, or worse, UNNECESSARY PRESENCE.

Because despite the fact that Kyungsoo's annoyed right now, he's also fuming with _jealousy_.

No matter how much he tried, he can't deal with the fact that the 2 look good with each other; every time he'd glance back at them (since he's leading the way) and he'd see the two laughing about something he definitely didn't want to know, while the other shoppers are looking at them and praising silently for having seen a beautiful couple.

Before his mood goes further down the drain, Kyungsoo took out his phone and scanned his contacts for that one person he knew could give him a good advice at times like this.

 

To: Baekhyun-hyung

Hyung! I need help.

 

A few seconds was all it took Kyungsoo to agonizingly wait while walking when his phone lit up and the picture of him and Baekhyun covered almost the whole screen.

" _Soo! Baby! What's the matter?_ " Baekhyun sweet talked from the other line.

"Hyung! Don't call me that! It's embarassing!" Kyungsoo blushed. Apparently his phone's currently set into the speaker mode, and Baekhyun, having a very gifted voice, was heard by quite a number of shoppers around him gaining Kyungsoo a lot of curious looks. Same goes for the two behind him who were now able to catch up with his quite fast-paced walking.

" _But nothing's wrong with calling you baby, Soo... Chanyeol and I have been calling you that for so long you know! Anyway, what's the matter Soo?_ " Baekhyun worriedly asked. The younger rarely sends him S.O.S. messages so this one took him a lot by surprise. Chanyeol would’ve loved to see this, Baekhyun laughed internally.

Kyungsoo glanced behind him just in time to notice Jongin's frown and Seohyun's surprised look. _They probably overheard_ , he thought.

Just then, he noticed that they’re already at the ground floor. Hoping to buy some time to talk to his hyung, Kyungsoo immediately looked for the familiar sign of the shop the three of them are looking for.

Seeing the shop sign in blood red a few stalls away from them, Kyungsoo muttered a short _excuse me for a bit_ on the speakers before pointing the shop to Seohyun and Jongin. Not bothering to see whether the two has gone inside already, Kyungsoo moved to the corner of the shop where there is less people and resumed his conversation with Baekhyun.

"Hyung, I'm stuck here. I don't know what to do!"

" _Well, you could start by telling me what's going on so I could help you right?_ " Baekhyun initiated, finding it really interesting to hear a distressed Kyungsoo.

The younger then carefully explained the situation he's in and his dilemma of wanting to have a quality time with Jongin (insert ONLY here) but not knowing how to convey that to the younger and of course what to do with Seohyun.

On the other line, Baekhyun suddenly laughed. " _Oh my… Kyungie. Just tell Jongin what you're thinking. If he really is how you told us about, he should be experiencing the same feeling right now. He'll know what to do about Seohyun since he's her classmate._ "

Kyungsoo puffed and pouted his lips. "But hyung! What if I'm wrong? What if Jongin likes her company that's why she's with him when he met me?"

" _You'll be able to figure that out after you tell him._ " Baekhyun concluded.

"After I tell Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked one last time.

"Tell me what, hyung?"

Just then his phone was yanked away from him and Jongin's face was suddenly close to him, eyes quirking with curiousity. Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide after taking in the fact that Jongin actually overheard their conversation.

_Oh no. I’m so dead_.

Baekhyun heard what happened from the other line and chuckled at how Kyungsoo was caught just in time.

" _You two are definitely a perfect match._ " he muttered before ending the call, just in time when someone caught his attention.

“You’re up next Baek!”.

Baekhyun grinned. “Alright! Showtime!”

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand:

"U-uh. T-that. It's nothing." he replied, effectively avoiding the younger’s piercing gaze.

_I just wanted to spend some time with you and here you are bringing a girl without even fucking telling me and now how the hell am I supposed to say that to you when I don't even know if you are dating her or not or whether I'd offend you if I told I want to get rid of her or something like that, because really, I just wanted to spend some more time with you._

This was what was going on within his rush of thoughts, but of course, Kyungsoo wasn't brave enough to voice it out, so instead, he settles with the most common reply of _it's nothing_.

And Jongin being _Jongin_ , can clearly see through Kyungsoo's words

"You're lying hyung."

Kyungsoo looked up in surprise just to find himself staring at those chocolate eyes that seem to have the capacity to melt him in a puddle of goo right then and there. Jongin smirked in triumph at what he saw, making Kyungsoo's heart flutter.

"You have that habit of biting you're lower lip when you’re nervous...or in most cases...when you're lying hyung." Jongin pointed out, and true enough, Kyungsoo was currently biting his lower lip.

"I...I'm n-not!" Kyungsoo retorted, stopping his habit immediately.

"And you're stuttering."

"N-no. I'm not!"

Jongin chuckled softly before pinching Kyungsoo's cheeks. "You're cute when you do that you know, hyung?"

Kyungsoo blushed madly.

"Oh God. Jongin. Stop this. I...I'm still mad at you!" This has Jongin halting on his teasing, his features falling a bit, but he still kept hold of the other's cheeks.

"I thought you said you forgive me, hyung?" Jongin pouted this time, caressing the older’s cheeks that are now tinted with blush.

"Oh no. Don't. Stop! Kim Jongin! Don’t. Don’t you dare!” He knows that _act_ too well. He knows those eyes that turns into puppy like ones; that pout slowly turning into a smirk; that loosing feeling from one of his cheeks. He knows well enough what happens next, and just like before, he was _too late._

The next second, Kyungsoo’s become a laughing mess.

“J-Jonginnie yah~hahahaha s-stop! I-idiot sto- hahahahaha” Kyungsoo’s having a hard time forming coherent sentences, and fell terribly from balancing himself upright, because Jongin’s magical slender fingers won’t stop tackling him on his ticklish spots.

“I won’t stop, unless you say you forgive me, hyung.”

“I-I ca-can’t hahahahha st-stop p-please..hyaa hahahaha st-op al-alright al-right I give up!” Kyungsoo slumped on the mall floor, Jongin’s hands still holding on his hyung’s waist. Despite the crowd looking back at them, the two didn’t care any less. Jongin focused on gaining his hyung’s forgiveness, while Kyungsoo just wanted to get freed from too much tickling and laughter.

“So… _I’m waiting hyung_.” Jongin smiled.

“Alright. Apology accepted okay? Just, just don’t do that anymore. We’re in a public place for God’s sake!” Kyungsoo whispered closely so that only Jongin would hear him.

“Yes! I did it! You can never say no to me hyung.” Jongin grinned as he offered his hand. “Come on, you’ll dirty your clothes hyung.” After regaining their composure and the crowd slowly dispersing, Jongin returned Kyungsoo’s phone.

“What were you going to tell me Kyungie-hyung? And who was that on the phone?” The younger turned a shade serious than beforehand, but Kyungsoo failed to notice it.

“I…uh… You see… uhmm. Where’s Seohyun by the way?” Kyungsoo tried to divert their attention, fidgeting whether Jongin would buy it or not.

“Oh hyung, that girl would probably take hours inside that shop! You see, I was supposed to wait for you at the department store a while ago while my classmates go around and buy stuffs. But then most of them were finished already and Seohyun was still looking into this stall and that stall and she's definitely taking forever there, and so they asked me to let her stay with me when she finishes her who-knows-how-long shopping since they’d like to go to other shops too.” Jongin ranted out all in one go. Kyungsoo was still in the middle of processing everything.

_So they’re not together? So it just happens that she’s here?_

Kyungsoo didn’t even notice the grin evidently plastered on his own lips.

_Should I ask him?_

 

 

 


	2. Bonding, Secrets, and a Bittersweet Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's trip is ending and with so little time left for them and Kyungsoo, the younger discovers stuffs he never knew and gives Kyungsoo a parting gift.

Jongin noticed that the other had spaced out. Snapping his fingers in front of him, he tried to shake his hyung off from dreamland.

“Hyung? _hyuung?_ Are you okay?” Jongin tried calling, waving his hand in front of the elder’s.

Kyungsoo stared back at him. There’s a glint of mischief visible in his doe-like eyes.

“Let’s leave her.” the older muttered as if it’s the most normal thing to say.

“What?” Jongin was dumbfounded.

Kyungsoo shook his head, internally laughing at how blunt he put off his idea, moving on thinking properly of the right words to explain Jongin of his plan.

“Let me rephrase it. I want to enjoy this day and go around the mall together. You know, just… _you and me._ ” The last part was almost a whisper, but Kyungsoo didn’t care. He knew he pronounced it clear enough for the other to hear it, and well, Jongin _heard_ it anyways, seeing that the his eyes doubled in surprise.

As the words started sinking in, Jongin’s own lips turn into a smirk similar to the grin the Kyungsoo’s wearing.

“You’re mean hyung.” he teased. Kyungsoo could only blush as he answered back.

“Yah! No I’m not!” Kyungsoo hit Jongin’s arm playfully.

“You are! How could you suggest something like that?” Jongin teased once more, but Kyungsoo can’t find any hint that the he’s angry about it. In fact, it seems like Jongin likes the idea more than the Kyungsoo had expected.

“But, really. I don’t think you’d want to spend the next remaining 6 hours like _this_.” Kyungsoo confronted, putting some emphasis on the idea that their situation right now, standing in front of a clothes apparel shop, doing absolutely nothing but talk while waiting, was not something considered enjoyable at all.

“No…I guess not. The waiting part though….I don’t mind the “talking” and “staying with you” part.” Jongin replied, making the Kyungsoo blush once more. Jongin ended up avoiding his eyes, deciding to scratch his nape, an act which Kyungsoo finds too much adorable. _How the hell does he manage to look cute and sexy at the same time?_

“So what do you suggest we do hyung?”

Kyungsoo went on thinking mode, gathering up all his options. Jongin settled himself comfortably on Kyungsoo’s back, his arms relaxing as they both drape around Kyungsoo's arms while busying himself watching on the other as he got lost in his thoughts.

 

**OPTION 1 : Tell her straight to the point**

_“Seohyun-ssi, I’m sorry but could we leave? Jongin and I have a lot of things we planned to do.”_

Kyungsoo cringed at the scene. _Nope. Too harsh._

 

**OPTION 2: Pretend that you got sick and ask Jongin to accompany you. Then, _you’re free!_**

_“Ugh. My stomach hurts, Jongin.” Kyungsoo faked an aching expression, grasping his t-shirt along his stomach area._

_“Hyung?! Are you okay?”_

_“Kyungsoo-ssi, you should go to the mall clinic.” Seohyun replies worriedly._

_“I’ll take you to the clinic hyung. Could you wait here Seohyun?”_

_“Alright.” Seohyun nods, her eyes trailing as the two boys disappeared at the corner._

 

_“Yes! We did it!” Jongin and Kyungsoo hi-five’s in the air._

_*after a few hours*_

_Jongin’s phone buzzes._

_“Hello?”_

_“Jongin what the fuck?! We told you to take care of Seohyun! We can’t find her anywhere! She won’t answer her phone either!”_

_“What?!”_

_Kyungsoo’s face frowns at the shouting voices. Just then Jongin ends the call._

_“Hyung, I’m sorry I need to go. I need to find Seohyun.” Jongin apologizes and takes his leave._

_“B-but! I- Jongin! Jongin!”_

 

_Nope. Not option 2._

Kyungsoo shivered at the thought of Jongin leaving him, all stressed out just to find Seohyun. He needs a solid plan. Something that would relay the message to Seohyun yet making sure that she won’t wander off at a mall she’s barely gotten around. A move that will assure that Kyungsoo would be able to spend the remaining 6 hours of Jongin’s field trip with the younger male _only, with no distractions._

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt, a bit uncomfortable for his liking, since it was too damn near his heart.  He didn’t notice how Jongin positioned himself on his back. _God don’t let him hear. Please don’t._ He twisted his head a bit to get a glimpse of the younger’s face, just in time before he spoke.

“Hyung, I’ve got an idea.”

There it was - that grin Jongin wears whenever he’s up to something. The younger was pointing out 2 floors above them, and as Kyungsoo followed it with his eyes, he caught a loud cheer coming from a crowd to where Jongin’s finger’s directed to.

Kyungsoo thought that there must be a celebrity or a band or a group up there today, thus explaining why there’s a crowd at the activity center at the 4th floor.

“But, how does that solve our problem Jongin? We can’t just leave her there all alone.” Kyungsoo frowned as he recalled Option 2.

“Oh, We _won’t_ be leaving her _alone_ hyung.” The younger took out his phone and scanned something before showing to Kyungsoo. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted and started reading the message displayed on Jongin's screen.

_Oh. I see._

Kyungsoo beamed as he understood what the younger was referring to.

And just like fate, Seohyun came out of the store, no bags in hand.

“I can’t find anything I liked! I tried fitting some clothes but they’re just not good enough!” Seohyun whined as her hands automatically held on to Jongin’s arms, effectively removing the boy off Kyungsoo, making the latter frown once more.

_She should really learn to keep her hands off him or else I’ll bite it off._

Kyungsoo laughed at the thought. But then again, he might just do that soon. His patience was wearing thin faster than that of normal.

His eyes darted on the younger. _Do something Kim Jongin._

Jongin gulped, slowly prying off Seohyun’s hands from his arm. “Seohyun?”

“Yes, Oppa?” Seohyun cutely replied. Jongin slapped himself inwardly. _I need to do this faster, or else hyung will really kill me soon._

“Let’s go see the band upstairs. The rest of the class are watching there.” Jongin explained, pointing at the area 2 floors above them where the booming sound of non-stop cheers and loud music are coming from.

Seohyun stared at it for a while before looking back at Jongin.

“But I still have one more store to look for. Havaianas.”

Kyungsoo groaned. _No. Just no. I’ve had enough of this._

Jongin on the other hand was caught in a dilemma. He looked back at the annoyed hyung whose calm expression’s starting to peel off. Jongin knew he had to do something soon, but then again he’s stuck. And soon enough, Seohyun’s starting to drag him away from the escalator leading upstairs.

He looked back at Kyungsoo, all doing his best to rely the message. _Hyung! help!_

“Ugh.” Kyungsoo slapped himself this time. As soon as he recovered, he immediately ran after the two.

“Seohyun-ssi.”

“Yes?”

“There’s an outlet of Havaianas near the activity center upstairs.” Kyungsoo calmly explained.

“Oh. Really?” Seohyun’s all curious now, seeing that the older boy knows what she’s looking for.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Oh, then, let’s go.” Seohyun smiled with excitement as she dragged Jongin back to the escalators, Kyungsoo walking behind them with a playful smile tugging on his heart shaped lips.

 

_Got’cha!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say that the uppermost floor was the most rarely visited as far as Kyungsoo knows, was now an understatement that he would very much like to throw away in the air.

The said floor was now jam packed with lots of people, all surrounding the black stage where a band is currently performing. Kyungsoo froze the moment the music became audibly heard. He immediately recognized the performing group, knowing the songs more than anyone else.

_Shit. I forgot._

Pulling over his hoodie above his head, Kyungsoo followed the two as Jongin led them to where his other classmates are. The younger had already sent a message to the rest of his friends to meet them, saying that he’d like to introduce his favourite hyung as an excuse.

Seohyun was taking her height to her advantage, scanning the surrounding area, looking for the shop that has the sign of Havaianas. She frowned when she couldn’t find any mark of the said shop, and decided to look back to the older boy to ask.

Kyungsoo met her inquiring eyes and gulped. _Oh no._

Seohyun was about to say something when someone yelled, taking both of their attention.

“Kyungsoo ah!” _Too late._

It seemed louder than normal, since the person that shouted indiscreetly used the stand microphone, which, immediately stopped the music the band was playing.

The said person was now waving his hands, jumping up and down excitedly at the stage to where the supposedly band was performing. Kyungsoo failed to notice that the music halted a few seconds ago.

“Shit!” Kyungsoo face palmed. _How could he even recognize me‼! I freakin’ had the hoodie on!_

Jongin looked back just to see who was casually calling _his hyung_ by his first name. Kyungsoo sighed heavily as he turned back to the person who called him who was now making his way among the crowd that seemed to be as curious as the rest, giving way to the head vocalist. The band members were grinning to each other as they waved back to the boy who was now under the spotlight of so many eyes.

“Kyungsoo‼! I thought you wouldn’t come!” He was suddenly met with a hug by the head vocalist, eyes turning wide as he was suddenly peppered with kisses on the cheeks.

“I haven’t seen you in ages! Come on! Sing with us in the stage! Please please please~~? The boys miss you!”

“But hyung! I haven’t sung in ages!” Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly, forgetting for a bit that they’re at a public place, and well, most of the crowd are wondering about the commotion and why the band suddenly stopped playing.

“Oh silly, you’ll do great! Come on!” Kyungsoo was suddenly dragged towards the stage, leaving Jongin and Seohyun with the crowd.

Jongin still can’t comprehend what the hell is happening but he surely doesn’t like the way that brunette was holding on to his hyung.

_How could he just kiss him in such a place?!_

Kyungsoo was at the bottom of the stage when he realized that he was supposed to be touring with Jongin. And that requires getting rid of Seohyun first.

“Chen hyung, I can’t. I’m with Jongin.” Kyungsoo tried to pry away from the elder’s hold, looking back to where he left the younger. He grimaced when he can’t even see Jongin; most of the people surrounding them were taller than him.

“Stay here.” Chen released his hold from Kyungsoo and jumped towards the stage, grabbing the stand microphone once more.

“Excuse me, can the boy named Jongin raise his hand?”

Jongin was surprised to be called, but automatically raised his hand high enough for the vocalist to see him from the sea of people.

“Ah! There you are! Do you want to hear him sing?” He pointed towards the blushing male on the bottom of the stage, murmuring the words _Stop hyung! It’s embarrassing!_

Jongin wondered if he should say yes or no. He’d like to be with Kyungsoo soon but the idea of hearing Kyungsoo sing with a live band was just so tempting.

Grinning to himself, Jongin decided to nod.

“Great! He said yes!” Chen grabbed the Kyungsoo’s hand and guided him up the stage.

“So… what do you say? Just one song please?” Chen pleaded with his cutest aegyo, making the whole crowd crazy; non-stop shutters and cheers and “kyaa’s” filling the air.

“Yeah Kyungie! Just one song!” A familiar giant came into his sight.

“Chanyeol-hyung?”

“Baby Soo!” Another brunette beamed at him.

“Baekhyun-hyung? What are you two doing here?! I thought you were back at school!”

“Well, we just missed doing live. Don’t you?” Baekhyun asked mischievously.

“We’re here too.” Another beauty looking blonde walked towards the stage along with a shorter brunette with fashion glasses.

“Luhan ge! Suho hyung!” Kyungsoo smiled, having seen the other members. The head vocalist smiled satisfactory as he saw all the members gather up on the stage. _It’s about time._

“Sorry for the sudden commotion dear fans.” Chen winked, earning more ecstatic cheers from the girls.

“We’d like to introduce to you our adorable friend and dongsaeng here, Kyungsoo” the vocalist pulled Kyungsoo’s hoodie away, revealing his face.

The crowd went silent, most of them gawking at the cute doe-eyed male.

“Uhm… H-hello. I-I’m Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo fidgeted on his spot. He was supposed to be a secret member, and he really doesn’t like that much attention so he usually avoided going to their live performances.

EXO wasn’t that much popular until their recently released album, but then again, he didn’t have any problem with it since he’s only active on studio recordings, having to balance it off with his work and studies.

No one ever saw his face, and although a lot of media are trying to dig up his information, the company did good work on hiding it away from prying eyes.

_This is definitely a bad idea_ , he thought, but then again, they didn’t reveal anything to the crowd so it should be safe right? _Right?_

The silence was broken off by the loudest cheer he had ever heard in his entire life. Non-stop conversations and curiosity sparked off from the crowd and he could barely make out some of them.

“Oh my God! He’s adorable!‼”

“So cute‼! Is he going to sing too??!”

“I want to hear him sing!”

“Make him sing with EXO!”

“Oppa, I didn’t know Kyungsoo-ssi was associated with EXO!!” Seohyun was literally fangirling, while Jongin was still frozen on his spot. He’s heard of EXO before, having seen a CD from Kyungsoo’s backpack back when he visited for summer break. But he didn’t know Kyungsoo knew them personally.  

Kyungsoo tuned them all off, eyes trailing to where the younger was standing, and was, apparently, staring back at him, a smirk painting his lips. He mouthed something at the exact moment Kyungsoo met his eyes.

_Sing for me hyung._

The elder blushed and avoided the younger’s eyes.

_Idiot Jongin! You know I can’t say no to you!_

“So, guys? Do you want to hear him sing live?” Chen asked the crowd and a united “yes” was heard.

“Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!” all of them cheered.

“Hyung! Are you sure this is okay? What about the contract?!” Kyungsoo whispered, making sure that the nearest fans won’t be able to hear them.

“Don’t worry about it Soo, I asked Suho-hyung to call manager, and he said it’s alright as long as we don’t reveal anything about you. You’re just gonna sing with us.” Chen assured him, the rest smiling along.

“A-Alright.” Kyungsoo sighed, admitting defeat. “Just this once okay?” The 5 boys nodded excitedly.

“Baekhyun-hyung, Chanyeol-hyung, Suho-hyung, do you mind if we do that song?” Kyungsoo shyly asked. The three beamed, nodding in approval.

There were voiced out “no’s” from Chen and Luhan, but Kyungsoo promised them a sweet “next time…” with a cute aegyo and yep, that shut them up, grinning with anticipation.

“For our next song, we’ll be singing our dongsaeng’s favourite song, Baby Don’t Cry.”

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, trying to shoo away the nerves that are starting to build up along his fingertips. He started remembering that feeling while the six of them are recording their songs back at the studio.

That feeling that makes him forget about everything around him and lets him loose his inner self, _the one that loved to sing_.

_I can do this. Jongin’s listening._

That’s right. It’s Jongin. He’s the sole reason why Kyungsoo loved to sing. Jongin might not remember it anymore but back when they were little, he used to hum songs to the younger until he’d fall asleep during thunderstorms. Jongin’s lips would smile sweetly despite the younger not knowing it, and Kyungsoo would stay up despite the bad weather just to stare at that smile he’s so fond of seeing. It made Kyungsoo’s heart do somersaults, but he didn’t know what it was back then.

He just knew that he didn’t dislike the feeling at all.

Holding up the microphone, eyes still closed, Kyungsoo listened as the crowd’s noise slowly dissipated in the air, leaving him to hear his own heartbeat clearly. Chanyeol positioned himself to Kyungsoo’s right, glancing a bit at Baekhyun who makes his way to the younger’s left, and Suho beside Baekhyun. _Perfect._

Chen started playing, music lifting off perfectly from the piano keys started filling the background. Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes, focusing on that one person who he had always wished to hear him sing.

_He’s awake. He’s there._

_He’ll hear me this time._

 

Kyungsoo smiled warmly, not noticing how the younger blushed as their eyes met.

Baekhyun started off the song, enchanting the crowd with his melodic voice.

 

**_Don’t hesitate another minute please take away my heart_ **

**_Yes, the sharper the better, the night that even the moon has closed her eyes_ **

 

Kyungsoo breathes in deeply once more, moving autopilot as his lips remembered the next lines, Chanyeol accompanying him as second voice.

 

**_If it were any other man,_ **

**_If it were a single verse taken from a comedy_ **

**_Burn all the scars you’ve exchanged for that love_ **

 

The four sang in chorus, making the whole crowd still. Kyungsoo’s powerful voice blended perfectly with the three as the lyrics slowly captivating all the listeners.

 

**_Baby don’t cry tonight_ **

**_after the darkness passes_ **

**_Baby don’t cry tonight_ **

**_it’ll become as if it never happened_ **

**_You’re not the one to disappear into foam, something you never should’ve known  
_ **

**_So Baby don’t cry, cry,_ **

**_my love will protect you_ **

 

Chen, who was playing and listening beside them smiled as he saw Kyungsoo let go of insecurities for once. He knew the younger did belong to the stage, if only he’d sing like this with them from now on. But he knew it was still a long way to go and a long list of times they’d have to convince him.

No one dared break the moment, as if everyone listening to them were suddenly pulled somewhere in their song, falling in deeper. Jongin can’t tear his eyes away from his hyung, singing on the stage, as if it was the perfect thing he had ever seen. But what made him more perplexed was just how his heart won’t stop racing every time Kyungsoo’s voice soars in the air.

 

**_Exchanging only our separate fates that lead to one another_ **

**_  
As inevitable as it seemed that we’d miss, I know we loved just as much_ **

 

**_When you smile, sun shines_ **

 

Kyungsoo looked back to Jongin, hoping that the younger would realize that that line was meant for him.

 

**_A brilliance you can’t fit into a framework of language_ **

**_The waves crash my heart_ **

**_and crumble down oh_ **

 

**_Baby don’t cry tonight_ **

**_a night plagued by violent storms (Ooh As if the sky will fall)_ **

**_Baby don’t cry tonight_ **

****_It’s slightly befitting_  
To let you go at a moment that shines more brilliantly than tears like this  
So Baby don’t cry cry 

**_My love will be remembered_ **

 

This song was special, because it was all for Jongin.

 

_Kyungsoo wrote it for Jongin_.

 

Chanyeol manoeuvres the song with his deep voice - rapping next the lines with ease.

 

****_Above the dark shade of pain, at the doorsteps of farewell_  
Even if I take a brutal fall, I can manage if it were for you  
Uh, Instead I’ll give myself to you who don’t know me  
Don’t cry, give me chilling laughter instead of hot tears Baby,

 

Kyungsoo remembered the exact moment he thought of those lines. It was the first time he was saying good bye to the younger, since he had to go back to the city. Jongin wouldn’t let him go and would cry asking him to stay, and it broke his heart to see him like that, yet he had to go, despite knowing that he didn’t really want to.

 

****_Say no more (baby) no more (don’t cry)_  
Please don’t hesitate at the moment you’ll become foam  
Say no more (baby) no more (don’t cry)  
So you can remain as a shining person, burn me with that dagger instead

 

_I guess this it._ Kyungsoo thought.

 

**_The moonbeam that brims up in your eyes  
This night that silently overflows with pain_ **

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes met Jongin’s once more, holding his gaze until the end of the song.

 

_His favourite dongsaeng…_

_How he loved to hear him call him Kyungie hyung…_

_How he’d cling to him back when they were younger and even until now…_

_How he’d still constantly call and check up on him every single day that passed…_

_How he’d always care for him…_

_And how his own heart will only go wild like this when he’s with him…_

 

And yet Kyungsoo’s still afraid. Afraid of what this might bring between them. Afraid that Jongin might not return his feelings. Knowing that one wrong move might tamper their special bond.

 

_That’s why I can’t tell you yet… I can’t tell you that…_

 

****_The early sunlight comes down_  
A blinding force that reminds me of you comes down  
At last my eyes that lost their way Cry cry cry 

 

_I love you._

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he and the rest ended the song, the spotlight’s impact slowly dying down upon them. Breathing going back to normal, along with a bit of nerves, Kyungsoo was hoping that their performance went well; that at least Jongin liked it.

He didn’t mind what the others will say, as long as Jongin liked it.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was met by again another loud cheer from the crowd. Everyone was clapping their hands for the four boys, some of the girls were teary – eyed while some did cry, totally immersed on the song.

Kyungsoo was relieved to see that everyone enjoyed it, so his eyes immediately looked back to where Jongin was; abruptly stopping when he saw the younger still staring at him, eyes glazed with what he thought was glitter of yearning. Jongin lips formed into that of the smile he’d always love to see.

“Let’s give a round of applause for Kyungsoo!” Chen greeted from the stage. As the crowd clapped and cheered once more, Kyungsoo immediately handled Baekhyun the microphone.

“I need to go hyung.”

“Promise us this won’t be the last time okay?” Chen asked, voice almost pleading as he stopped the younger midway from leaving.

“We’ll see about that.” the younger smiled genuinely.

_Someday, someday… for EXO._

 

Kyungsoo immediately jumped down the stage and weaved through the crowd, receiving a lot of pats and comments along the way. He even heard someone muttered “Is he the 6th member?” but he ignored it for now since no one of the EXO members did reveal the truth.

Kyungsoo knew that he enjoyed singing on a live stage, the feeling of the fans’ attention, _his attention._

Behind all those hundreds of excuses, he knew deep inside that he badly wanted to perform like this, to be with EXO. But priorities have been set back when he signed the contract; it would take a great toll on his studies and part time work if his schedule gets bombarded by live performances, and, being bound by the contract, he would have to sacrifice one over the other.

He didn’t wish to be under such compromise, so he ended up choosing the better option among the rest, to remain as a hidden member.

_I’ll just be their dongsaeng for now._

Albeit reluctant, Kyungsoo bid farewell to that wonderful stage for the time being.

 

Just when he thought he lost Jongin within the crowd, the younger, seeing his dilemma immediately waved his hand through the air for Kyungsoo to see him.

Kyungsoo immediately strolled over to where Jongin is, but a few steps away from him, Kyungsoo was once again swept off by another familiar crowd, much to Jongin’s dismay.

“Woah! So you’re the _Kyungsoo-hyung_ Jongin’s been talking about!” a boy cooed, which, kyungsoo concluded must’ve been one of Jongin’s friends. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile, having revealed to him that the younger had been telling his friends about him.

“He didn’t tell us you could sing like that! How did you know EXO?” a girl about average of height asked him, voice laced with excitement.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, you did well there! You have a great voice!” Seohyun pumped up over the crowd.

Kyungsoo was literally starting to get dizzy with the sudden toss of question so his eyes immediately searched for Jongin. _Just in time._

“Guys! Guys! Stop assaulting my hyung with so many questions!” Jongin immediately reached over the older’s side, arm possessively dangling along his shoulder, completely making Kyungsoo beet red.

“Yah! Jongin! Don’t hoard him all to yourself!” the rest protested, making Jongin smirked in triumph.

“Sorry guys, but _the two of us_ have a promised bonding, so, if you’ll excuse us.” A chorus of “no” was thrown upon them, making Kyungsoo giggle.

_Kids._

“At least take a picture with us before you leave please?” Kyungsoo can’t help but nod with all those pleading eyes.

After a group photo was taken, which took a bit more time than expected since Jongin was the one asked to take the photo, and the younger was really so stubborn of wanting to be beside Kyungsoo during the shot – immediately asking the next person near him to take it instead, the rest of his friends bid their farewell to the two (well, temporarily in Jongin’s case).

 

“Your friends are quite energetic aren’t they? I’m glad to know they treat you well.” Kyungsoo laughed once more as they parted from the group and started making their way to the escalators heading to the lower floors.

“You should’ve seen them a while ago. They were ecstatic when we found out you knew EXO. Who knows how many of them would start asking me to get signatures when we get back!” Jongin groaned with so much frustration, making Kyungsoo laugh heartily once more.

“Well…I… I don’t see them that much though. I just… just happen to go to school with the two members, but please don’t tell them! T-They…uhh… introduced me to the rest of the members afterwards, that’s why they know me.” Kyungsoo explained, omitting some of the parts that shouldn’t be revealed to the younger.

It wouldn’t be good if Jongin knew about the “being the 6th member of EXO” thing. The media might start following him around if it gets leaked, and troubling the younger is the last thing on Kyungsoo’s mind.

Jongin noticed the stutters, invisible alarms warning him that Kyungsoo’s not telling something, but decided to drop it off, since he learned so much about Kyungsoo today.

 

They were almost at the escalators when Kyungsoo remembered something.

“Wait, Jongin. I need to change clothes.” he pointed out the hanged sign where the restrooms are, which was apparently at the far end corner of the floor. He thought it might help if he change clothes so that the fans from the performance won’t easily see him (his midnight black hoodie has this white wolf mark at the back which was really visible even from afar). The younger nodded, and agreed to wait for him outside.

The restroom for males appears to be relatively empty. Kyungsoo took the last stall and immediately worked on changing his clothes.

He took out from his black backpack a milky cream coloured collared top white small auburn diamond like patterns along the fabric and a white tank top to go with it. After having fixed his clothes and neatly packed away his hoodie, he stole one short glance at the body sized mirror before leaving the restroom.

“So, where do you want to go first?” He asked the younger the moment he got outside the restroom.

“Let’s eat hyung. I’m really hungry now.” Jongin pouted, hand feeling his stomach which was definitely growling from hunger now.

Kyungsoo checked the time from his wrist watch.

5:05pm

“Okay. We could go down to the lower ground floor. That’s where the food court is. You can…uhm… choose from the food stalls there, unless, you have a particular restaurant in mind?” he inquired the younger while stealthily trying to recall all the restaurants around the mall that he could remember, along with their locations.

“The food court’s fine hyung. Let’s go!” Jongin trudged along the sea of people, hand unconsciously holding Kyungsoo’s.

 

* * *

 

The two were busy talking and catching up on almost everything as they rode the next set of escalators heading down to their destination. After leaving the second to the last set of escalators, Jongin was in the middle of telling Kyungsoo that most of his friends were set head-on watching the second installation of The Hunger Games – Catching Fire, when a boy suddenly grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Excuse me.” the boy started off, catching the two off guard, hand still in steady grip above Kyungsoo’s pale ones. Kyungsoo assumed him to be in high school due to the uniform he’s wearing and the I.D. lace loosely hanging around his neck. He stiffened on the spot realizing that the boy won’t let go of his arm despite his obvious struggle to get freed.

“You’re the guy who sang with EXO a while ago right?” he finished off. Kyungsoo could only nod.

The boy turned his attention to the older’s arm, pallid skin being embraced by three average - sized rubber wrist ballers.

“Where did you buy this?” 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the boy’s question, immediately checking what the boy’s looking.

“Ah, these? They’re gifts from my friends.”

“Can I have one of it?”

Kyungsoo frowned at the mere mention of the boy of asking for his rubber wrist ballers, _his precious wrist ballers_.

The 2 paired ones; half-inch size came from Luhan and Suho (the white one), and Chanyeol and Baekhyun (the black one). Along the rubber were letters intricately fixed upon, spelling their stage names while comfortably opposing the base frame.

The largest one, about an inch size, which contains their band’s logo, came from Chen, who always insisted that he should wear it every day. And like he promised, he’d always take it with him as if it’s another part of him. The only moment when it leaves his wrists would be when he’s sleeping.

And to think someone wants to take it. _No. Just no._

“These are from EXO right? Please, can you give me at least one?” Kyungsoo’s eyes doubled both from surprise and a bit of annoyance.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.”, he politely responded. _There’s no way I’m giving these away._

The boy held his arms bit tighter, fingers dangerously hovering over the items in question.

“Please? You can just ask new ones from them. Please give me just one.”

“I’m really sorry but I can’t. These are special to me.” Kyungsoo argued. It’s his first time meeting a very stubborn kid. Tough luck though. Deep inside the calm demeanour of Do Kyungsoo lays a _very obstinate and possessive personality_. You wouldn’t want to mess around if you don’t want him to snarl and attack just to make you back off.

“Just one. Perhaps, one of the smaller ones?” _Ugh. This kid’s starting to get on my nerves._

“I’m sorry, but no.”

“Just this– “

“Look kid, he said **_no_**.” Jongin interfered, immediately removing the boy’s hand over his hyung’s. The boy winced at the act, retracting his arm and caressing the part Jongin applied a bit pressure on.

_Well, maybe not a bit, but who cares? He’s annoying my Kyungie-hyung,_ the younger thought.

The boy tried to snap back only to be met by Jongin’s annoyed expression, and oh you don’t want to get a whiff of Jongin’s hatred. Nope.

“Fine.” the boy surrendered and scurried away at once.

“God, I thought he’d never _leave_!” Jongin heaved in complete relief. “Are you okay hyung?”

“What was _that?”_ Kyungsoo wondered, fingers cautiously tracing the letters along his precious ballers. He also felt relieved to get freed from that exasperating encounter.

“I don’t know.” the younger shrugged. “Probably a too-much avid fan of EXO. I can’t believe he even followed us.”  Kyungsoo gulped as he thought about what Jongin has said. There were fans that are indeed somehow going overboard. He keeps in mind to be careful from now on, or else the truth about him being one of EXO might get dug up by them.

“Well, at least that’s over. Everyone seems to find a way to seize you away from me! I don’t have much time hyung.” the younger complained, making Kyungsoo blush for the umpteenth time that day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[5:45 pm; Mall food court]**

 

The food court was crowded than usual that day, since some of the students who came with Jongin for the trip decided to also eat there. Kyungsoo had to tip toe just to search for an empty seat among the sea of occupied tables and luckily, they found a couple a few meters away, just finished with their meal and were about to leave.

He took hold of the younger’s hand immediately and dragged him towards the now available seat, hoping that they’d get there in time before somebody else spots and takes it.

“Safe!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as he victoriously claimed the empty table.

“Hyung I should be the one acting all kid like here.” Jongin beamed, taking up the opposite seat, while Kyungsoo only dismissed him off with another grin.

“You look too mature to do that. Besides, you wouldn’t want to eat while standing right? So hyung just did you a favour. You should be saying _thank you_ instead.”

Jongin stared at him for a bit before answering back.

“Anything’s okay as long as I’m with you hyung.” Jongin replied innocently, successfully making Kyungsoo beet red again. He wonders how long he could last with all these sweet nothings from Jongin.

“So… what would you like to eat hyung? Jongin asked, snapping Kyungsoo out of his daze.

“Hmmm…” Kyungsoo tapped his fingers softly upon his lips; eyes looking over the menus different food stalls and chains have to offer, which was considerably useless by now since Kyungsoo has a particular favourite food that he’d always order when goes to this mall.

He groaned internally realizing that the shop that sells that dish is located at the other side of the food court, and going there, lining up to buy would definitely take up some time. Kyungsoo sighed defeatedly. _I guess I have no choice…_

“Hyung, I know you want pasta. Don’t hide that.” Jongin grinned as he quickly understood what was going on with the older’s head. “Just tell me where the store is and I’ll buy it for you. _My treat._ ”

Kyungsoo lightened up a bit at the younger’s offer.

“Uh, okay. How about you Jongin?”. This sent the other boy thinking and scanning the place. Kyungsoo suddenly remembered his mental note before.

“Hey Jongin, I know you’re craving for _bibimbap._ ” Kyungsoo teased, causing the younger to look back at him with eyes full of excitement. _I knew it._

“T-They have it here?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo smiled, pointing out the food stall right ahead of them. Jongin’s eyes lit up some more.

“I’ll get some bibimbap! So, uhm, where’s the store where I can order yours, hyung?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip to think for a bit more, but gave up at the thought of trying to order something else within the nearest food stalls. “At the other side, 3 stores from the escalator heading to the ground floor.”

“Alright. I’ll be back hyung!” Jongin smiled one last time before leaving their seats and heading towards the said location.

 

Kyungsoo took out his iPod and earplugs to listen for a few songs as he waited for the younger to come back. It would’ve been better if they could order together but both of them can’t leave the seat at the same time. Kyungsoo won’t risk wasting more minutes to find another empty seat if ever they lose this one.

His eyes scanned along the albums until he came upon the playlist they were suppose to release for the next album. It was still a trial version though, but Kyungsoo liked them nonetheless.

He picked his favourite one, and on cue, the song flowed though his ears and everything dissipated once more. Kyungsoo hummed the first few lines, but the urge to sing was really willful in pushing his voice out.

_Just a bit won’t hurt right?_

 

**_A place where I can’t touch you and can’t even hold you_**  
 **** _What’s shining under the surface is not that person_  
Your sad story that can’t come true  
The closer you go, the more you’ll hurt, so  
Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah  
Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah

 

Kyungsoo momentarily forgot that he was at the food court and kept his eyes closed as he basked under the enticing words which were escaping his lips, a bit audible to be heard by the nearby group of teenagers who apparently just settled themselves at the recently emptied booth adjacent from theirs.

 

**_Like this I’m anxiously calling you_ **   
**_Don’t go baby, those wings will get wet_ **

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and was startled to hear soft claps coming from his right side.

“You have a beautiful voice kid.” The blonde spoke, eyes trailing on him, while the young man beside him nodded in approval.

“You sang back there right? Kyungsoo if I’m not mistaken?” another boy spoke up, hand reaching towards Kyungsoo while the other seemed to focus on his smile which was accompanied by a cute friendly dimple on the side.

“Uh… yes… thank you.” Kyungsoo replied shyly as his own hand met the dimpled boy. But instead of a shake, the said boy turned his hand and planted a soft kiss on its back, freezing Kyungsoo on the spot.

“Yixing-ge!” A familiar voice boomed out. Kyungsoo seemed to recover from the shock as Jongin settled himself back on his seat and effectively cut off the hold of the other from his hyung’s precious hand. The younger discreetly wiped off the part where Yixing left a kiss.

“Oh, so you’re with Kai.” _Kai?_ Kyungsoo thought. _He called Jongin as Kai?_

“It’s my stage name during dance recitals hyung.” Jongin explained immediately as if he read what the other was thinking. Kyungsoo only nodded in recognition.

“Hands off Yixing-ge. You too Kris-ge and Tao-ge.”

“Hoho… why? Kyungsoo here’s adorable. He even sang for us!” the boy named Tao teased.

“Hyung…?”

“I didn’t! I just… they just happened to overhear it… I-I might’ve sang a bit louder a while ago.” Kyungsoo replied sheepishly, fingers fumbling over each other.

“He’s telling the truth dongsaeng, don’t worry.” Yixing assured the younger. “Tao’s just teasing you. Anyways, we have to go. We’re meeting Minseok upstairs. See you at the bus Jongin. Nice meeting you, Kyungsoo.” Yixing curtly bowed flashing the younger his dimpled smile one last time. The other two waved bye at them as they left for the escalators.

 

“Hyung.” Jongin spoke after the three boys left.

“Yes, Jongin?”

“You should be careful next time. Don’t just let anyone kiss you randomly like that.” the younger pouted, making the other’s heart skip a beat.  

“Come on, let’s eat.” Jongin carefully pushed the tray with Kyungsoo’s food, which caused the older to smile. _Spaghetti, perfect!_

“Here hyung, I know you love this.” Jongin placed a chocolate sundae cup in front of Kyungsoo.

“Sundae! Thanks Jongin!”  Kyungsoo smiled at the younger as he dipped the small spoon covered with ice cream into his mouth.

 

The rest of the makeshift dinner was filled with more stories sharing from the two of them, accompanied with another batch of jokes and funny stuffs that left the two laughing.

Kyungsoo definitely missed being like this with Jongin. Although he was more than thankful enough to be able to talk to the younger through video calls almost every day, being together just like this will always be much, much, _much better_ for Kyungsoo and Jongin’s liking.

“Hyung, does it really taste that good? That pasta?”

“Hmm? oh, this? yes! It’s one of the best ones here and is my favourite! Why do you ask?”

“Well… you haven’t touched your drink at all. You only do that whenever you like the food you eat.”

“Oh.” _So you noticed?_

”Do you want to try some Jongin?” the younger nodded and opened his mouth, making Kyungsoo quirk his eyebrow.

“Wait. You want me to-“

The younger nodded without even letting him finish off.

“B-But…”

The younger insisted and made an “aaaahhh” sound.

_Aish! This kid’s gonna be the end of me._

Kyungsoo surrendered and carefully twirled some pasta on his fork. With his free hand guiding the bottom in case some of the pasta fall off, he moved the fork towards Jongin’s anticipating mouth. The younger bit off the food from Kyungsoo’s fork, eyes staring back at the latter, making Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush.

“It really is good.” Jongin smirked.

“T-Told you s-so.” Kyungsoo avoided his gaze and continued to finish his food, hoping that the younger didn’t notice the pink tinge on his cheeks. Jongin just chuckled in response.

 

After they finished eating, the two wandered off along the shops at the lower ground floor.

“Look Jongin! Bench Fix has a huge poster of Nickhun!” the older boy excitedly dragged the younger towards the glass wall near the entrance of the salon where a huge poster of the said model-slash-kpop star hanged, perfectly lighted by small spotlights.

“What’s good about him hyung? I’m definitely way better!” Jongin posed beside the poster making Kyungsoo laugh off.

“See! I’m definitely better-looking than him!” Jongin nodded to himself. “If I didn’t know you, I would’ve said you were jealous!” Kyungsoo muffled a bit of his laughs while looking back at Jongin.

“What if I am?” Kyungsoo ceased all of his chuckles.

“W-What?”

“Nothing! Come on let’s go!” Jongin took hold of his hand, letting their fingers intertwine. Nickhun’s poster was immediately forgotten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin stopped in front of a familiar store, making the older collide on his back.

“Yah! Why did you suddenly st- Oh.” Kyungsoo noticed the stored and immediately looked back at the younger. They stared a bit for a while, and grinned at the same time when one of the staffs greeted them.

“Welcome to Comic Alley!”

The two roamed around the average sized shop filled with so many anime stuffs – from stickers to posters to figures to apparels and stuff toys, even cosplay outfits – “you name it, we have it”, all arranged per anime show they belong to.

Both of them had been fond of watching anime together when they were younger and even until now. Despite the two of them being separated most of the months of the year, they would set up days wherein they’d do a full length marathon of different shows and share their reactions through video calls – all the laughs, cries, and hyped up feelings.

Kyungsoo developed his skill of drawing through anime, same case with the younger only a bit later. Every time Kyungsoo came back to the countryside to spend his vacation, Jongin would always corner him into a drawing battle, to which the younger always knew he can never win the other.

He’d stare in awe as Kyungsoo finishes his own work and would keep on asking the older how in the world he learnt to draw that way, because it was too beautiful for words. Kyungsoo had been gifted with almost everything, including those gentle hands that could do miracles.

Kyungsoo stayed along the wall displaying necklaces and other stuffs from the anime _Vampire Knight_ and _Ouran High School Host Club._ These two shows were always and forever will be on the top 5 of both boys and despite the shows and the manga being finished a long time ago, they would still do reruns with their copies despite knowing how it will all end. They’d never get tired of it.

“Which ones are you looking for sir?” a young employee went over to assist Kyungsoo.

“Ah, no. It’s alright. I’m still looking around. Thank you.” The employee smiled and bowed before leaving to check on other customers.

Jongin was on the other side of the built-in stands opposite to where Kyungsoo is, still stuck on looking at the _Vampire Knight_ necklace hanging on the wall at the other side and the _Death Note_ notebook itself. He was having an internal battle of which one to buy, of course, for him and Kyungsoo.

_I’d like it to be pairs, and the necklace is perfect, but wouldn’t that look weird? Pair stuffs? Couple stuffs? Cou- wait. What?_

His eyes drifted off to the _Death Note_ notebook. It was of the same size used in the movie and the anime itself, the same silver Japanese engraving of the words “ _Death Note”_ at the front cover of the black velvet notebook.

The first few pages contained the same pages that were shown in the anime – “How to use the Death Note” instructions. Jongin recalled that the older kept on insisting that they’ll buy that notebook someday and try it out, although he thought it was very silly, because it was just an anime.

But then again, that lingering look on the Kyungsoo’s eyes as he told him how much he wanted to have a copy of that notebook got stuck with the Jongin’s memory, and so here he was, contemplating on which one to buy at all.

Kyungsoo shifted to look at the other collections but he stopped when he saw the younger staring at something, definitely in deep thought.

“Hey, what’s the matter Jonginnie?”

“Oh, hyung.” Jongin smiled. “Have you found anything you want to buy yet?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. Honestly, he already has a huge collection of posters of different anime back at home. Same goes for stickers and necklaces. He wasn’t that type to buy anything that cost a bit too much (unless he badly wants it, just like the _Vampire Knight_ bag he bought before), so he always sticks to the cheapest stuffs.

“Is that so? Could you help me choose then?”

“Okay. Tell me your options.”

Jongin went back to the wall where the necklace from _Vampire Knight_ was hanging. It was the rose emblem for the Cross Academy, made with a twist – the necklace is a two part pieced together and can be twisted. It was blood red and Jongin already knew that it would be perfect for Kyungsoo; the necklace would stand out along the creamy skin of the older.

He held it out for Kyungsoo to take a better look at and went back to the shelf in front of him to grab a sample copy of the _Death Note_ notebook and handed it to the older as well.

“You’re choosing between these two?” Kyungsoo held the two objects between the two of them, doe eyes inquiring the younger. Jongin nodded.

Kyungsoo looked at the items on his hands. He already bought the necklace before though and he really liked it, so it would be great of Jongin would have his own pair too. But as his eyes fall upon the notebook, without a doubt, it was tempting. Kyungsoo’s wanted to have one ever since they watched the said anime.

  _If Jongin buys this one, I could buy one too._

Despite his appearance, Kyungsoo was really the type to do scrapbooks and remember dates of when he bought things, (call him cheesy or what not… he doesn’t care, as long as it’s with Jongin, it’s always something worth remembering) and knowing that they’d be able to buy something together for the first time would really be a memorable one.

_Death Note it is!_

Kyungsoo held the necklace to Jongin. “This?” Kyungsoo shook his head softly.

“Please return it to where you took it”

“So you’re choosing the _Death Note_?”

“Yes.” Jongin grinned.

“Great! I’ve been thinking the same thing too!” The Jongin’s eyes turned into playful crescents as he smiled back at Kyungsoo, taking hold of the other side of the notebook. A staff noticed them and immediately went over to ask whether they’re of need of any assistance.

“Can I have 2 stocks of this one please? The one with the Japanese engraving, if possible.” The staff nodded and immediately kneeled to open the drawer at the bottom of the built-in stack shelf. He withdrew two boxed and sealed _Death Note_ notebooks and carefully handled it to Jongin.

“Why two, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo tilted his head, making Jongin almost squeal. _God, could he get any more adorable than this?_

“Because…” Jongin crept closer to Kyungsoo, effectively bursting his personal bubble. Jongin stopped when his lips were a mere inches from Kyungsoo’s ears which were turning red at the moment as its owner froze in place.

“One for you, hyung… and one for me.” Jongin smiled innocently as he moved back and immediately headed for the counter to pay for the notebooks.

“W-What j-just…YAH! KIM JONGIN!” Kyungsoo turned around to run after the younger who was already in the middle of retrieving the now paper-wrapped notebooks.

“You should’ve at least waited for me. How much did it cost you? I’ll pay my half.” he brought out his wallet but the younger suddenly took it from him and immediately shoved it back to his black backpack.

“It’s my treat, Kyungie-hyung.”

“B-But that’s…”

“No buts hyung.” Jongin stuck his tongue out. “I’m gonna shred your money into pieces if you force me to accept it.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened like saucers. _Nope. Wasting money is a BIG NO-NO._

“Fine… T-Thank you.”

“Anything for you hyung. Let’s go! We still have a lot of shops to go to.” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand once more and thanked the staff that assisted them as they went out of the store.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[8:00 pm; Mall proper]**

 

The two went up to the second floor to check out the rest of what the mall has to offer.

“Hey Jongin, let’s go to _Booksale_.” Kyungsoo told the younger, walking while facing him.

“ _Booksale_?”

“Yup, the one where I buy those manga at a low price.” Jongin smirked and immediately winded his arm around the Kyungsoo's. “Let’s go!”

The shop, to Jongin’s surprise, was really full of books. He did expect it to have books since it did say _Booksale_ , however, he never expected it to be literally filled with books from the top shelf down to the bottom, along the aisles and even at the clear glass that served both as a wall and shelves. There wasn’t even a seating or reading area.

“They discourage reading the books here. So you really can’t find any seats around. If you prefer that type of shop, _Powerbooks_ is the best option. Though I might say, the books there are about three to four times costly than the ones found here.” Kyungsoo explained as if he just read what the younger was thinking about.

“Hmm… I really like manga though… so let’s just stick to that section.” Jongin muttered as his eyes wandered at the shelf, looking for those notebook-sized books at every stack.

“It’s near the counter. I just hope they have a new delivery.” Kyungsoo tugged on Jongin’s hold and led the boy towards the small shelf near the counter. Lucky for them, no one was staying at that area so they have enough space to crouch down and take a closer look at the available stocks. The said books were occupying the last and second to the last shelves, so sitting down instead of squatting would be much appreciated.

Kyungsoo’s pearl white fingers lingered on the bind of every manga, reading on their titles and checking their volumes. The older had a huge collection of books as well as manga at home. He’d been collecting them ever since he entered college, roughly 4 years ago, and got a lot more added on his collection when he started doing part time jobs and working with EXO.

He allotted the extra money left for leisure, and _extra_ meaning the money left after he removed his transportation allowance, food allowance, share for his parents, share for his savings for the future, and saving for summer or winter break trips.

It grew to a number reaching 450 and still counting. Kyungsoo also allotted another coin bank for building a shelf for his collections to stand on to. Most of them were kept on drawers and, although Kyungsoo really didn’t want to torture his books by doing so, can’t help but just do so, since there wasn’t any other choice.

Kyungsoo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the younger’s sun kissed slender fingers softly hit his own at the third column of books. The younger was startled but noticed that Kyungsoo was still in a daze, so he softly held the older’s hand and smiled. The book behind their fingers was _Four-Eyed Prince 1._ The younger slowly guided both their fingers to retrieve the book.

“Let’s buy this hyung.” Jongin smiled as he noticed that the other was back to normal.

“Huh. oh. okay. You want this one Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo returned the smile, and battling himself internally to not blush for not noticing the younger’s fingers on his. _Since when did he start holding my hand?_

“You should get a copy too hyung.” Jongin’s eyes went back to the stack. There were at least 3 more copies from what he had seen. His hands immediately went for the one near where they took the first book, and coincidentally, hit Kyungsoo’s fingers once again. It seemed like the boy was thinking of grabbing the same copy too.

Kyungsoo gulped and slowly pried his hand away and allowed the younger to take the copy out of the stack.

“Here you go hyung.”

“T-Thanks.”

This time, Kyungsoo paid for the two books. The younger didn’t debate since Kyungsoo argued that it’s only fair to pay for their stuffs this time.

_There should be balance in your relationship_ , as some books say.

 

 

* * *

 

**[8:30 pm; Mall Proper]**

 

“Kyungie hyung?” Jongin muttered as he took a bite of his snow cone.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo looked back as he licked a strip out of his chocolate dip, which made the younger gulped.

“Uh, where can I buy EXO’s album?”

“Huh? Why would you want to buy that? Are you a fan of them?” Kyungsoo asked.

_Oh God. Jongin might notice my voice. Wait. He just heard me sing once right? He might not remember it the much then! I’m safe._

“Well, not that much. But I really like that song you sang this afternoon with them.”

_And I wanted to hear it again… I’ll just imagine your voice while listening to it. Aish! I should’ve at least recorded the audio a while ago!_

“Oh… Baby Don’t Cry?” Jongin nodded.

“Okay. I know the place where we could buy one.”

 

In a matter of minutes the two entered the music store. Kyungsoo proceeded to the racks where the sign “Korean Pop Music” hovered over.

Immediately spotting their album, Kyungsoo grabbed one of the sealed copies off the shelf and gave it to Jongin. The younger inspected the cover and noticed that there were six different persons on the album.

_I was sure there were only five of them on stage, excluding Kyungie hyung._

The sixth one apparently, was always photographed as either a sillhoutte, or just a side profile with poor lighting, causing a mysterious aura around it.

Jongin can’t make out the person’s face, but one picture, the one where the guy was facing away, seemed awfully familiar. He read through the bottom cover where the names of the members were engraved.

_Luhan…Suho… Baekhyun…Chen… Chanyeol…D.O._

 

**_D.O._ **

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hyung, who among them is D.O.?”

“Huh?”

“Those guys from before. Which one of them was D.O.?”

“Oh…t-that…I… I don’t know Jongin.” Kyungsoo looked away from the younger, afraid that he might spill himself on how much he’s lying right now.

“You don’t know?”

“N-No.”

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“You’re lying again.”

“Huh? N-No! I swear I don’t know really.” Kyungsoo gulped. _Shit._

“A-Actually, D.O. wasn’t there at all.” Kyungsoo paused for a bit to think of a better way to explain it to Jongin without spilling out everything.

“No one knows who D.O. is. He still remains a mystery member until now. No one has ever seen him since he never went to their live performances.”

“Oh. Even _you_? You haven’t met him even at least _once_?” Kyungsoo shook his head, afraid to stutter again. Jongin would definitely found out if he did.

The younger noticed the uneasiness of the older, and although he still wanted to inquire more since there really is something about that D.O. Something so familiar that he can’t get a grasp of whatever it is, he decided to stop interrogating the younger. _For now._

“Okay. Wait for me here hyung. I’ll just pay for this.”

Kyungsoo sighed in relief and breathed the air he can’t believe he’d been holding up for a while now. He saw that there was a bit of a queue in line since there was only one registrar, so the younger might take a while.

Kyungsoo moved towards the section where the store has a music booth set up where he could play trial or sample CDs. Grabbing a random instrumental sample album nearby, Kyungsoo pried the player open and carefully placed the CD inside, grabbing the headphones in the process as he waited for the music to play.

The screen lit up to show the list of songs, and having noticed a familiar one, Kyungsoo picked 14.

 

_Lying beside you, here in the dark…_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine…_

_Softly you’d whisper…you’re so sincere…_

_How could our love be…so blind…_

 

Kyungsoo softly sang the rest of the song, failing to notice that Jongin was already back from paying for the album. Trying not to disturb the older, he took out his phone and cautiously recorded the older’s angelic voice. _At last._

 

_Hoping you’ll see what your love means…to me…_

_Open arms…_

 

Kyungsoo finished off the last line and was in the process of removing the headphones when suddenly a pair of arms locked themselves possessively on his waist. He let out a surprised yelp and tried to pry off those arms but immediately relaxed after realizing whose hold it was.

“Why do you never sing when we’re together before, hyung?” Jongin whispered near his ears causing a shiver to run down the latter’s spine. _Too close, Jongin. Too close._

“T-that’s…I… I don’t know…”

Jongin tightened his hold along the older’s waist.

“J-Jongin…”

“Hmmm…”

“W-what are you d-doing?”

“Nothing. Recharging my _Kyungsoo - powered_ battery. I just missed hugging you like this hyung.”

“O-okay…” Kyungsoo hesitatingly settled his own hands above the ones encasing him. _Guess I’ll charge my Jongin-powered ones too._

Jongin rested his head above the older’s shoulder and just stayed still, taking in the moment as if there’s only the two of them there.

Kyungsoo smells so sweet and addicting and Jongin would’ve given up anything just to stay this way, but their time is running up. _His_ time is running up. It would take up a while to be like this with his favourite hyung. They would have to settle for video calls once again when they separated tonight, which, to Jongin’s dismay, was just about an hour away.

Time is evil. Time’s a mishap.

_Always giving him and Kyungsoo so little… Always tearing them apart._

As if to annoy the younger, Kyungsoo’s watch started blinking.

“Jongin…” _it’s running out…_

“I know.” _I’d stop it if I can._

Kyungsoo hated farewells; hated it as much as Jongin did. But they can’t escape it. It was bound to happen. Jongin’s trip will end today. Kyungsoo will go back home alone and resume his daily life without the younger. It was always like this. Always. And yet he’d never get used to it.

_So we just have to make the best of it._

Kyungsoo tore apart from the younger’s hold and laced their fingers once more as he led him to where his feet are directing him to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[9:20 pm; Sky Garden]**

 

The sky was fairly glittered with stars as the evening sky veiled upon it.

It was nothing compared to the sea of stars against the midnight sky that they both enjoy staring up way to the wee hours of the night back at the countryside, but it will do for Kyungsoo. He just wanted to be under it together with Jongin.

It helps him calm down even if a tiny bit; helps him to prepare his heart for the impending separation that’ll happen soon enough.

“I didn’t know they have this here.” Jongin spoke softly as he too, stared back at the sky; the stars’ light heavily fighting upon the artificial ones given off by the night life of the city below them.

“It’s supposed to be a sky garden, and I would’ve preferred if they limited the shops but, at least they allotted open grounds like these to stay in. It’s an unwinding spot for me.”

“Do you spend a lot of time here?” Jongin looked back at Kyungsoo.

“Yeah. Every time I miss you…” Kyungsoo looked back at the younger whose eyes widened a bit about the older’s confession, and seemingly enough he too understood what he just said and avoided the other’s gaze.

“Uh…and the countryside.” _Yeah, right. Nice back up Kyungsoo. Aish._

“Uh-huh.” Jongin sarcastically responded, yet can’t help but smile at what he just heard.

Kyungsoo sighed. The clock is ticking.

“Hyung?” Jongin scooted closer.

“Hmm?”

“I…nothing. Just stay there. Don’t move.”

Jongin stood up and reached for his pockets. Kyungsoo was about to turn around when something softly dangled along his neck. Jongin secured the lock from the back and left a chaste kiss on it, as if sealing it forever. Kyungsoo held the half heart shaped pendant, which seemed awfully familiar.

“Jongin… when did you-“

“You seemed to like EXO, hyung. I saw that on the music store while I was paying for the album.” Kyungsoo remembered the price for the item and was about to complain when Jongin took out something from his shirt.

“You don’t have to worry about the price hyung. I know you’re thinking about it right now. I’ve got the other half anyways. I just used my old lace for yours if you’re wondering where I got it.” The younger smiled sheepishly.

“But…why did you buy this?” _We’re not a couple or anything…are we?_

“I don’t know. For assurance?” Jongin grinned.

“Assurance?” The younger nodded.

“So you won’t wander away from me.”

 

_Because the other half would always look for its other half._

 

Kyungsoo stared at the pendant and its other half hanging perfectly on Jongin’s. His eyes then wandered back to the younger’s who just greeted him with a warm fond smile. That smile he’d never get tired of looking at, and never fails to make his heart almost pound out of his chest, if that was even possible.

They stayed like that, comforting silence enveloping the two of them. Jongin sat back and allowed Kyungsoo to get settled in between his legs, the older’s head softly resting above his chest, just as always. Jongin’s heartbeat was like a beautiful instrumental music to Kyungsoo to which he’d always want to listen to. The younger would softly comb his raven black locks, and would place lingering kisses once in a while.

There was still that hanging question of what they really are, but it was something Kyungsoo allowed to be settled some other time.

He didn’t want to think of anything else. Everything that happened in the past few days and all the insecurities and stuff flew along the gentle breeze as Jongin left every reassuring touch on Kyungsoo.

This was enough… more than enough… more than what any of the two of them could’ve ask for. They would just have to wait for that _next time._

_I can do that_ , the two of them told themselves, yet they were still unwilling to let go.

_Just a bit more…_

 

Jongin’s phone started buzzing.

 

“J-Jongin.”

“No.”

“B-but…”

“Just a bit more hyung… _Just a little bit more_ …” The younger tightened his hold once again, and this time, Kyungsoo took up the courage to lace their fingers, as if to show the younger that, _he too_ , wasn’t ready to let go.

“I… I don’t want this…” a tear escaped his eyes as he gazed upon the younger’s. _I’ll miss this._

“I don’t either. I hate letting you go.” Jongin wiped off the tear that dared mar his Kyungsoo hyung’s face. He hugged him once more as the older started sobbing quietly.

“Don’t cry hyung… You know I hate seeing you cry.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.”

“I’ll miss you Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo held out a hand to cup the younger’s cheek.

“You know I’ll miss you too.” Jongin placed his own hand above the older’s, drawing soothing circles along it to calm him down.

“You’ll call okay?”

“Every _single_ day… every time I can. I will.” Jongin smiled assuring him.

“Everyday?”

“Yes. I won’t let you miss me even one bit. I’ll call.” Kyungsoo smiled weakly.

_I’d still miss you… just like always…_

 

Jongin’s phone buzzed again.

“I have to go hyung.” Jongin mumbled sadly.

“I know. I’ll send you back.”

 

 

* * *

 

**[10:10 pm; Mall Parking Lot]**

 

The two started heading down the escalators. Some of the mall staff were already in the middle of fixing up the different shops, a great number of it were already closed since the mall’s only open until 10 pm.

Jongin lead the way back to where their buses were parked. Kyungsoo tried to fight off the rest of the tears that were still challenging his composure, because he wanted to send Jongin off with a smile. He didn’t want the younger to travel with a heavy heart.

Soon enough, they were outside the mall and the buses were in view. Kyungsoo cringed.

  _It’s time._

His fingers were starting to lose their hold on the younger’s but Jongin instantly held them tighter.

_Not yet hyung._

The younger stopped beside a huge van, a good few meters away from where the buses were parked, but made them still visible from where his classmates are waiting. Kyungsoo, puzzled by the sudden halt of the younger, turned back just to be greeted by Jongin’s unwavering stare.

“Jongin what’s wr-“

His words were cut off as Jongin’s plump ones met his lips. It was a chaste and silent kiss that held a lot of promise on Jongin’s side, and a lot surprise and stumble of emotions from the other.

As soon as he understood what was happening, Kyungsoo gently closed his eyes to marvel along the sensation of finally, _finally_ being kissed by Jongin. Their lips were like puzzle pieces that perfectly fit with each other and neither wanted to let go at all.

But Jongin really had to go, so he ended up the kiss with a soft tug on Kyungsoo’s lush bottom lip. Kyungsoo’s eyes opened once more, and sure enough they were full of questions and that longing thought of wanting to kiss Jongin again.

“Don’t ask anything hyung.” Jongin smiled as left one more kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo nodded and hugged the younger.

“I-I’ll miss you… take care okay?  Say hello to auntie and uncle for me.” The younger chuckled as he heard him stutter and saw that pink blush along his plump cheeks.

“I will. I’ll miss you too Kyungie hyung.” Jongin pulled away a bit just to stare back at Kyungsoo’s doe-like eyes that seemed to radiate far more mysteriously than the stars above them. He allowed their foreheads to touch fondly as the two of them smiled.

Kyungsoo moved forward this time and gave Jongin one last kiss.

 

Now the two of them have something to look forward to.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**[11:15 pm; inside the bus]**

 

The bus drove silently along the expressway as Jongin stared along the view of his window. The city lights have started to grow farther and soon enough, more trees and the open sky still glittered with countless stars took over.

Everyone was silent inside the bus, most of them now in deep sleep after a long and tiring day, but Jongin was far from being sleepy right now. It felt like he just left his heart with Kyungsoo and was longing for the other’s touch.

He would very much like to call him right now but he might accidentally wake up the others and get lectured by their adviser, so he decided to wait until tomorrow morning when they get back home. After all, Kyungsoo might be asleep by now.

Jongin’s phone buzzed. _Nope. I guess not._

 

From: Kyungie hyung

Are you still awake?  O_O

 

From: Jonginnie

Yes hyung. I can’t sleep. I wanna hug you.  *^*

 

From: Kyungie hyung

Maybe next time Jonginnie. You should sleep now. It’s late.

 

From: Jonginnie

Don’t wanna. I want to kiss you instead. *smirk*

 

From: Kyungie hyung

Yah! S-stop that! *pouts*

 

Jongin giggled. _Kyungie hyung stutters even in his messages. How cute._

 

From: Jonginnie

I know you want it too, hyung. :P

 

From: Kyungie hyung

I… I… I g-guess so?    *blush*

B-but you have to wait a bit more.

 

From: Jonginnie

A very long time… *sigh*

 

From: Kyungie hyung

Maybe. Sleep now Jonginnie. Take care. I’ll sleep now too. I just got home. Oh and…

 

 

Jongin kept scrolling the message, wondering what else the other wanted to say.

 

 

 

See you on the 14th.

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s eyes widened. _14 th?!_

 

From: Jonginnie

What do you mean 14th hyung?! Are you going back here for a vacation?

 

No reply came back.

 

“I guess he fell asleep.” Jongin smiled shyly. _I’ll just call tomorrow morning._

He took out and wore his hoodie, actually, _Kyungsoo’s hoodie_ that he asked the older to give him before he left and was able to convince the other after pulling up an aegyo.

After settling himself comfortably on the bus seat, he leaned his head along the clear window and stared at the stars, their witnesses for that first kiss (as well as the rest of his classmates who kept on teasing him after they saw what they _saw_ ).

He opened up his phone once again and after placing the earphones into the phone's socket, he immediately prompt up the recording he did of Kyungsoo's voice back at the music store and placed it into loop mode.

As he listened along the rich voice of his hyung, he could still feel Kyungsoo’s plump soft lips against his own, its lingering touch making him yearn more for the older.

 

 

 

_8 more days…just 8 more._

 

 

**FIN.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was my very first completed one done and posted way back May 2014. (during EXO's 1st concert)
> 
> It's a mix of personal memories and imagination and love for kaisoo so I hope you readers enjoy it! 
> 
> Please leave some comments if you have time (I'd love to hear what you think about it and if you really loved it then please do send this fic some kudos <3 thank you so much!
> 
> P.S. if you wish to see the sequel >> Time Continuum


End file.
